Unbreak My Heart
by SerenityVerdant
Summary: Kagome is completely fed up with Inuyasha and how he treats her and this time everyone else is involved. What happens when she just might leave the group when he goes to far with Kikyou? And did Sesshomaru just offer her protection?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome had just returned, once again, from her own time. Walking up to the hut in which Kaede lived, she could see Kikyou standing with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and forced herself to put the constant irritation she felt when ever Kikyou was near aside and continued on her way back to the group.

"Hi guys." She said in her normal, happy voice though she really didn't want to. Kikyou turned to face her with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was staring down at her with a very serious look, which made her raise and eyebrow. She knew something was about to happen. She looked to Sango and Miroku. They both looked to the floor unable to look Kagome in the eye as Shippo stepped up to Kagome, obviously pissed off.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Kagome, Kikyou is joining our group." Inuyasha said bluntly and not even giving her a chance to speak he continued, "And I am sorry, but there is nothing that you can say that will change our minds."

"Our?" She said knowing that he was referring to Sango and Miroku as well, but just wanting to confirm it.

"Yes Kagome…" Sango said nervously at how her friend may react to this sudden betrayal.

"Kagome I am sorry, but we have been hunting that bastard Naraku for years." Miroku said, "And we all now agree that if we had two people that can sense the jewel and have many similar powers, we might be able to finally subdue him."

"And you are saying I have no say in this what-so-ever?" Kagome asked.

"No you don't." Inuyasha said.

"I am sorry Kagome, but no." Sango added, "We have all agreed to this."

"Alright then." Kagome said shrugging.

"You aren't going to fight it." Miroku said in shock.

"Why would I? I certainly have no say in it." Kagome said setting her backpack on the floor and starting to look through it. "And since I obviously am not important enough to either of you that you have to bring this bitch into our fucking group without talking to me about it I am leaving."

"Kagome!" Sango said, her eyes widening as her friend pulled out a small glass bottle that held their jewel shards.

"What?" Kagome said dumping the shards in to the palm of her hand.

Everyone stared at her. She pulled a single shard from the pile and set it in the bottle once more. Kagome turned to the rest; her eyes narrowed and held out her hand. She waited for someone to reach out, but no one did so she opened her hand and dropped the shards to the floor.

"Goodbye." Kagome said.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled, "You are serious?"

"What you thought I was lying?" She picked up her bag and turned away, "I'm leaving you, all of you. I am not going home, so you don't have to worry about that. I am going to travel on my own, find the shards, and when I have them…"

"When you have them, what?" Inuyasha said.

"When I have them…" Kagome said turning back to them all, holding up the bottle with the single shard, "You will have to kill me to get any shards I might have on me."

"What do you mean Kagome?" Shippo yelled.

"Well Shippo I absolutely refuse to sit here and be forced to watch Inuyasha and this clay potted bitch fool around in front of me continuously." Kagome said.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Kikyou finally spoke.

"You heard me. I called you a clay potted bitch."

"I suggest you watch it…"

"No!" Kagome said interrupting her, "I suggest you watch it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard! One thing I have learned about you Kikyou, is that you are dead! The only thing that is keeping you alive is a collection of souls of dead women."

"And that has to do with what?" Kikyou said with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed along her chest.

"Well I talked to Kaede about it and she told me that you may be getting your energy off the souls, but the only one that is keeping you alive… is mine."

"Yes that is right, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh wow. You don't know? So much for the _Great Priestess Kikyou._"

"What is it that I don't know?"

"Well since I am the natural owner of that soul, I can call it back into my body in a matter of seconds. You would die and I would have my full soul back."

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really?" she replied, "And what the hell do I have to lose? I have lost my life because of your ass. I have given up my friends, my family, and my home. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I HAVE LOST THE SO CALLED FRIENDS THAT I STAYED HERE FOR IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!"

"Kagome…" Sango said.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled to her shocking everyone and then turned to Inuyasha once more, "What the hell more can you take away from me!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, "I… I didn't think of it…"

"I KNOW!" She yelled, "You have never thought of a damn person on this planet, but yourself and the stupid pottery item next to you."

"Kagome don't go!" Shippo asked helplessly.

"Sorry Shippo, but I'm gone. It's to damn late now. Your guys' attempt to make this group stronger just fucking went down the drain didn't it?" She said laughing.

Kagome turned and walked toward the forest leaving everyone else that used to be her friend and potential lover completely speechless. She entered the forest not looking back to the group once.

Her body faded into the shadows of the forest. Sango stood there in tears as Miroku tried to comfort her. Shippo sat down in the grass crying harder then he ever had before as Kikyou walked into the hut after gathering the shards and Inuyasha stared at the spot in the forest that Kagome disappeared on.

"She's gone! I can't believe it!" Sango said crying into Miroku's shoulder.

"She isn't serious, you know?" Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku said as Sango stopped crying just a bit and looked to him.

"She took a shard with her. She isn't serious." Inuyasha said obviously in denial.

"What?" Sango said, glaring at him, "You think she isn't serious?"

"No. I know she isn't serious." Inuyasha replied.

"WELL OF COURSE SHE IS FUCKING SERIOUS INUYASHA!" Sango yelled into his ears, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A FUCKING SAY IN IT! YOU KNOW SHE HATES KIKYOU!"

"Calm down!" Inuyasha whined, covering his ears, "You are too loud."

"HELL NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sango continued, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT INUYASHA! YOU ARE PATHETIC! ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU ARE GOING TO REALIZE KIKYOU IS DEAD! DECEASED! GONE! FAKE! SHE ISN'T FUCKING LIVING YOU DUMB DOG! AS KAGOME SAID SHE IS A FUCKING POT! MADE OF CLAY!"

"WATCH THE WAY YOU TALK ABOUT KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay that is enough!" Kaede walked out of the hut with Kikyou following, "We are all hurting a great deal with the fact that out Kagome may not be returning to us, but there is no need for the shouting."

"I'm sorry Kaede…" Sango said.

"You will all see Kagome again." She stated rising some of their hopes, "Hopefully then the child would have calmed down and decided to return to us, but for now come in and rest."

They all went into the hut. Sango stopped and looked out to the forest. She knew Kagome wasn't coming back. They had been having continuous conversations about her once day not returning to the group, but Sango never thought he would truly happen. She walked into the hut with everyone else and rested as Kaede told them to.

Well that was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!!

I don't want to put up another chapter on a story no one is interested in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome continued through the forest with tears streaming down her once perfectly smooth skin. She wondered if leaving completely and going out on her own was the smartest thing to do. She stopped in the middle of a clearing and sighed. She looked around at her surroundings, but saw nothing. It was getting dark and she had no idea where she was. Her tears clouded her eyesight and she was not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh great!" she grunted, "Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly she heard a loud grunt and could sense someone running in her direction. She turned to where they were coming from as she heard some yelling and what seemed to be cheering. Five men appeared in front of her, swords drawn, and ready to fight.

"LET ME GO!" someone screamed as two more appeared in the clearing. A man was dragging a young girl along with him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing to her?!" Kagome yelled.

"Who are you to speak to us in such a manner?" one of the men said.

"Oh don't start that shit!" she yelled, "I am so fucking sick of everyone single damn person acting like I am below them! I am not!"

Kagome, foolishly dropped her bag, ran forward into one of the men, and pushing him back into a tree as her elbow struck his stomach causing him to lose breath. A man off to her right reached out and grabbed her shirt.

"How dare you!" Kagome yelled, "Keep your hands off me!"

Suddenly, Kagome gasped looking in the direction of where the men came. They stared at her confused as her eyes began to widen. She jumped forward and grabbed onto the young girl that they had captured and backed away to the other side of the clearing.

"Thank you!" the child said to her, hugging her tightly.

Kagome, not noticing the child's hug, stared in the direction as the sound of falling trees and cracking wood echoed through out the forest. The men backed away just a bit as the Demon Lord of the West entered the area. His eyes were red, his claws were out, and his fangs were bare. The child in her arms looked back and smiled as the Demon Lord attacked the men. Kagome covered the girls eyes and closed her own until everything had stopped.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked over to the one she knew as Sesshomaru with fear taking her body over. The child pulled away and ran to Sesshomaru, hugging his leg, and thanking him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled, "They tried to hurt me!"

Sesshomaru's claws and fangs retracted as he looked down to the girl nodding. He looked back to Kagome who just sat there in shock.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I… uh…" Kagome was too nervous to answer.

"She saved me!" the child said to him, "She pulled me away from the bad men."

"She did?" he said and the girl nodded.

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" he asked Kagome.

"I left that stupid group!" she hissed, "I can't stand any of them! They tried bringing that stupid… AHH!"

"Calm yourself!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry!" she said, "They just pissed me off and I didn't want to say any foul words in front of the girl."

"The girls name is Rin!" he told her.

"Well sorry I didn't know!" she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Kagome continued walking through the forest, keeping her senses high and alert and stopped when she felt someone following her. She turned around and a few feet away saw Rin peeking at her from behind a tree. Sesshomaru followed soon after, obviously irritated.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked her sweetly.

"Me don't want you to go." She said.

"Well, I can't stay little one." She said kneeling down by her.

"Please!" she ran forward and hugged Kagome, "Me wants you to stay with us!"

"I…" Kagome sighed as she looked up to Sesshomaru, not wanting to say no to the child.

"No." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" she pleaded.

"Rin!" Kagome said before Sesshomaru could, "Sweetie, Sesshomaru and I aren't to fond of each other. I am sure I will see you again, but for now I must be on my own."

"You have to promise that me will see you again." Rin said looking to the floor.

"I don't promise." Kagome said making Rin feel upset, "I swear."

Rin looked back up at her and smiled widely at her. She gave Kagome one last hug and went off with Sesshomaru. Kagome waved to her as they left her sight.

"Well now where to go…" Kagome asked herself turning to her right and heading west.

Sesshomaru and Rin met up with Jaken and Ah Un. Out of nowhere a scent flew past his nose. A familiar scent. It was Naraku! Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked down to Rin. Naraku was near and in the direction of the girl who had just saved the child he thought of as a daughter.

"Rin." He said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She replied happily.

"You and Jaken get on Ah Un and get back to the castle as fast as you can." He demanded as he turned back into the direction of Kagome.

"Yes milord." Jaken and Rin both said doing as they were told. Sesshomaru dashed of into the direction in which they had come. He couldn't let Kagome get hurt and no longer be able to fulfill her promise, no swear, she had made to Rin.

Still walking through the forest Kagome didn't let her guard down. She stopped in her tracks as she sensed a very large piece of the jewel shard near by and it was in the direction that Sesshomaru and Rin had gone.

"Oh no…" she said to herself.

She turned back and ran toward the area in hopes of getting there quick. She did not want Rin hurt and she knew that it was Naraku.

Inuyasha and the group were eating around a small fire when Kikyou stood up and looked out into the forest. Everyone looked up at her confused as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the area.

"Naraku is out there!" Kikyou hissed.

"Naraku! Where!" Inuyasha and the rest jumped up. Kikyou pointed into the direction as Sango handed her a quiver of arrows and her bow.

"Lets go!" Inuyasha yelled as they all ran into the direction in which Kikyou pointed.

A chuckle could be heard through out the large field that covered an area in the middle of the forest. In the middle stood Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku.

"They are on their way." Naraku said.

"How many?" Kagura asked him curiously.

"All of them." He said chuckling once more.

Well that's another chapter. I hope you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru arrived in the clearing. His gaze went to a figure that stood in the middle of the area and could tell that it was Naraku. He narrowed his eyes glaring at the bastard that plagued his mind for some time now.

"Well, well, well. Lord Sesshomaru it's been a while." Naraku turned to the man a smirk on his face as once again an ominous chuckle could be heard through out the valley.

"What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked him setting his hand on his Tokijin ready to fight.

"Now, now… I am not here to fight you. I have merely come for her." Naraku pointed to the opposite side of the valley.

Kagome had finally made it to them and to her satisfaction Rin was not there. She stopped as she noticed Naraku point to her and glared at him wondering what he was doing.

"What do you want with her?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Naraku said only to where Sesshomaru could hear him, "Kagome is a very powerful miko and now that Inuyasha has made her so mad that she has left him, I am going to have her. I will make love to her and keep her as my own."

"You are sick." Sesshomaru glared at him.

"If you say so." Naraku chuckled once more, "When I take her she will have my child and I will be able to rule this land."

"As if you would get that chance." Sesshomaru glared at him

"Welcome young Kagome." Naraku said now turning to her and ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Shut up you pathetic piece of shit." She told him wondering what he and Sesshomaru had been talking about, "I am not in the mood for any of your tricks! Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"So aggressive." Naraku said turning to Kagura, "Go get her."

"Yes." Kagura replied respectively as she ran toward Kagome.

"What the?" Kagome backed away realizing she had no weapon.

Suddenly, a large boomerang flew between Kagura and Kagome stopping Kagura in her tracks. Everyone looked off in the direction it had come and Inuyasha and the rest, as if on cue, ran into the clearing and over to Kagome. Kagome resisted the urge to glare or roll her eyes at them and felt that she would have preferred being taken by Naraku then have to deal with that fake bitch again.

"Kagome!" Sango jumped off of Kirara and raised her arm catching her Hiraikotsu as it came back to her. Kagome turned away from the group and looked toward Naraku. Sango sighed and looked to the floor sadly as her friend ignored her.

"Naraku AND Sesshomaru huh? Today is my lucky day." Inuyasha said pulling his Tetsusaiga from its sheath causing it to transform into a massive sword, "Looks like I get you both in one day. Finally I can finish you off."

"If you can even get near them." Kagome said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow to the hanyou.

"Oh so you are still butt hurt about it all, huh?" Inuyasha said turning to her.

"Sit." Kagome said, as Inuyasha's face would strike the ground with much force, causing a crater to form in the earth.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to stand.

"Want it again?" she threatened making him wince, waiting for the word to be said, "I didn't think so. Now shut up."

Everyone, including Naraku and Sesshomaru was shocked at the exchange of hateful words that had just been said between the two. Though it was quite shocking, Naraku and Sesshomaru were both equally amused at the hatred that Kagome seemed to feel for the hanyou.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Kagura said.

"Hm…" Naraku smirked evilly to them as he stepped forward toward Kagome, "Young Miko, I offer you a place with me."

"What?" Kagome said taken aback by his sudden offer.

"I offer you a place, here, with me, where you no longer have to deal with the constant disappointment and depression that you feel every time Inuyasha decides he wants to go off to see Kikyou." Naraku said stepping till he was about ten feet away from her.

"Naraku! She would never do such a thing!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. This made everyone's stomach turn. Was she going to go with Naraku? Would she really betray them?

Sesshomaru took this chance to step forward and come up beside Naraku, though about ten feet away from him as well. Kagome stared at Naraku, her eyes narrowed as if she was considering his offer. This made Sesshomaru nervous, though he did not show it. He couldn't let her go with him, so on impulse he stepped forward and looked to her.

"Well I offer her a place with me." Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, but Naraku, yelled out in absolute shock.

"You want me to come with you?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Yes." He replied, "Rin likes you and if you go with Naraku there is a high chance you will have to fight against me and I do not approve of this. You come with me, you will have your own room in my castle, servants to help you with anything you need, a little girl to teach and play with, and you will be under my constant protection."

"Kagome you can't." Shippo said finally able to speak up as he jumped off of Kirara and ran over to her.

"On one condition Sesshomaru." She said.

"Kagome!" Sango said in shock.

Miroku set his hand on Sango's shoulder. She turned to him and saw a smirk on his face, so she calmed down. She didn't know what Kagome was doing, but Miroku seemed to.

"And that is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can bring the kid." She said referring to the child who was standing next to her.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow staring at her.

"Shippo will be a good playmate for Rin. She will be off your back a lot of the time and will give us all a break. She needs a child to play with and since Shippo is more like a son to me I do not wish to leave him behind in such an unhealthy environment." She said turning to Inuyasha and Kikyou with a look of disgust and back to Sesshomaru, "If you know what I mean."

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded to her.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned down to Shippo, "Now this is your choice. Do you wish to stay with the others or do you want to come with me."

"YOU!" Shippo replied hugging her tightly.

Kagome smirked and hugged the child back. She stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. She turned to Inuyasha and tilted her head as if to say, "Yea now what bitch."

"I can't believe you!" Inuyasha yelled, "How dare you go with my brother!"

"Kagome why?" Sango asked.

Not paying attention to the despicable hanyou, Naraku took his minions and fled the area completely unseen. Everyone was to shocked and or appalled by Kagome's decision to go with the Demon Lord.

"I know why." Miroku smirked and stepped forward.

"You do?" Kikyou said turning to him.

"Don't you speak you fucking mannequin!" Kagome demanded making Kikyou jump.

"Inuyasha, how much does it piss you off that Kagome is going with your brother?" Miroku asked.

"OH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!! DO I LOOK HAPPY!" He yelled.

"Exactly!" Miroku said, "Kagome may have been made at the rest of us, but you have continuously done this shit to her over the years. She was thinking about joining Naraku."

"Sure was." Kagome said.

"But then Sesshomaru came up with his offer." Miroku continued, "Kagome knows that Sango and I love her like she was out sister and I am sure that she figured out that you forced us to not give her any say in whether Kikyou could stay."

'Well actually I didn't even think of that shit, but he can keep going.' Kagome thought to herself.

"So instead of joining Naraku and hurting all of us, she joined Sesshomaru and only hurt you." He explained to them.

"Oh I get it." Sango said, "The only one's here that actually don't like Sesshomaru would be Inuyasha and… Where the hell did Naraku go?!"

Everyone looked around frantically as they noticed the missing hanyou. Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"He left about five minutes ago?" she said irritated, "Did none of you notice?"

"And you didn't say anything why?" Kikyou asked frustrated with her.

"Why should I?" she said, "I wasn't in the mood to fight."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said in he deep monotone voice.

"Alright." Kagome said as Sesshomaru turned away.

Kagome hugged the small kitsune in her arms and followed Sesshomaru. He hugged her back still looking back to everyone as they moved farther and farther away with every step that Kagome took to follow the Demon Lord. He didn't really want to leave Sango and Miroku, but he wouldn't dare stay with Inuyasha one minute more! Shippo waved to Sango and Miroku and they waved back slightly and began walking back to the village.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said pulling both him and the kitsune out of their thoughts, "Why did you offer this to me?"

"You are more powerful then you or that bastard hanyou know. I will not let you get into the hands of such a pathetic excuse for a hanyou." He told her.

"I can't tell if you are talking about Inuyasha or Naraku." Kagome said.

"Pfft!" Sesshomaru tried to stop a chuckle that ended up getting stuck in his throat.

"Did you just laugh?" Kagome asked.

"I did not."

"I think he did Kagome." Shippo said giggling.

"I think he did too, but you do have to admit that was confusing. Which pathetic hanyou were you talking about." She asked.

"That time I was talking about Naraku." He told her.

"Too bad. It described your half brother so well." She said looking off into the distance.

"Half brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am not going to disrespect you by calling him your full brother." She told him, "You do have different mothers, do you not?"

"You are correct. His mother is not mine."

"Exactly. I shall not disgrace your name by putting you in a category with him!"

'This girl might do well with me.' Sesshomaru thought as he continued walking through the forest.

The two of them came to a small clearing in the forest in which they both recognized as where the men had tried to hurt Rin. It was obviously that place because the bodies and blood were still there. Sesshomaru walked forward stepping over the disgusting corpses and looked back to see Kagome staring down at them in disgust.

He sighed and walked back over to her. She looked up at him confused and shrieked when he swooped her petite form into his arms and carried her across. He set her down once she would be clear of the bodies. She thanked him and they continued on their journey.

They came to another clearing, but this one was completely clean. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kagome. She was trying to keep the kitsune warm as he fell asleep in her arms.

"We will rest here." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." She said respectively.

Sesshomaru walked over to a large tree and sat down leaning his back up against the trunk and closed his eyes. Kagome sat down and curled up with the Kitsune in her arms. She sat there for a moment watching Sesshomaru and wondered if he was asleep.

She sighed and leaned back against the tree. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Well I hope you liked it! It was fun! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome woke up, but had kept her eyes closed. She felt strange. She was warm and could feel a bit of pressure around her waist. Something thin and tickly fell across her face and she opened her eyes. Not even an inch away from her face was the Demon Lord Sesshomaru.

She gasped causing him to wake up and open his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and she jumped away from him as fast as she could, but for some reason couldn't move. She looked down and he had his arms around her.

"GOOD MORNING KAGOME!" Shippo said jumping on to her shoulder.

"Good morning little one." She said poking his nose.

"Morning Sesshomaru." Shippo said nervously as he looked to the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru nodded to the young kitsune and removed his arms from Kagome's waist. She looked up at him confused. He raised an eyebrow as he looked back to her.

"What?" he asked.

"How did we…" Kagome started, but was interrupted.

"You don't remember Kagome?" Shippo said.

She shook her head no and he began to explain. Sesshomaru listened to the child as well because he was just as interested at why they ended up that way.

Flashback

_Kagome felt a strong and very cold breeze sweep through the area and opened her eyes, as her skin became icy cold and her body shivered. She looked up to see that Sesshomaru no longer has is haori on. She looked down noticing a bit of warmth and that nothing was blocking the wind._

"_Kagome…" she heard a weak voice from her arms._

"_Yes Shippo?" she replied wrapping her arms around him._

"_Sesshomaru gave it to us." He said referring to the haori, "He looks cold, what do we do?"_

_Kagome was so out of it she didn't really hear what Shippo was saying. Too much had happened in the last day and she was so tired. She hated waking up in the middle of the night when she felt like this. _

"_I have an idea." She said standing up and moving toward Sesshomaru._

_Kagome laid Shippo down on Sesshomaru's lap and wrapped the haori around the three of them. She laid her head on his shoulder shocked the he had not woken up with the sudden extra weight on him, but ignored it. She made sure that the haori surrounded them all and closed her eyes. Shippo yawned and did the same as they both slowly drifted back to sleep._

_End Of Flashback_

'She did it to keep me warm?" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'I must have been really out of it to be okay with sleeping with Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought.

'I wonder if there is a village near by. I want a new toy.' Shippo thought to himself as the silence continued through the three of them.

"Do not do that again." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Kagome turned to him confused.

"I do not need any help from a human and I gave it to you for a reason!" he hissed at her as they stood up and Kagome still carried Shippo, "Don't do it again."

"No problem." Kagome said still being respectful to him.

"Let's be on our way." Sesshomaru said turning and continuing in the direction they had been going the previous night.

Kagome, still holding Shippo in her arms, reluctantly followed him. They walked for four straight hours at a steady pace and Kagome was about to pass out. Shippo noticed this and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Uh… Se…Sesshomaru." He called out his name nervously.

"What?" Sesshomaru replied not turning to him.

"Can we take a break for a while. Kagome is really tired."

Kagome looked down in shock that Shippo would be brave enough to ask Sesshomaru such a thing.

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied, "Sit for a while."

Kagome sighed in relief and sat down on the floor. She hugged Shippo tightly and set him down. Sesshomaru left the area.

"Well done Shippo." She said encouragingly, "I didn't think you would ask Sesshomaru. I wouldn't even do that."

"I can be brave too!!" he said patting his chest and sticking it out.

"You sure can!" She said giggling.

Sesshomaru then returned to the two and motioned for them to follow once more. Kagome sighed knowing that was no way near five minutes and stood up. She picked Shippo up once more and followed Sesshomaru.

"We are almost there." Sesshomaru said.

"Almost to your castle?" Kagome asked.

"No. We won't be going there for a while."

"Oh, so where are we going?"

"Up in the mountains a few of my relatives have gathered in an area. I have been invited."

"Relatives?"

"Yes. They have gone there because of the continuous fighting that Naraku has caused."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. They intend to do something about him."

"Good. I am so sick of the freak running around free, it's crazy."

"You were just about to join him and you call him a "freak"?"

"Yes I do. I wasn't going to join him because I wanted to. I was going to because I didn't want that bastard Inuyasha to try and take me back."

"He can't make you do anything, you know?"

"You don't understand. Obviously I really did care for him, but at other times he really scared me. He constantly acted like he was angry, called me names that he shouldn't have, and just treated me as if I was lower than anyone on the planet."

"Why did you stay?"

"There was no point of leaving when all he would do is follow me."

"He followed you?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stayed silent. For some reason his anger had been rising with everything that she had told him. He had no idea that his brother was treating her so bad with how she stayed with him all the time.

'**You care for that girl.' **Sesshomaru's inner self suddenly decided to speak to him.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'**You care for her. It's obvious. It is written all over our face.'**

'It is not. I do not care for such a low human girl.'

'**Then why show so much interest in her life? What was the point of that?'**

'Mere curiosity.'

'Yea you go on and say that. Sesshomaru you are making us weak! Stop being so nice to the bitch and go back to being who you used to be!'

'I am the same Sesshomaru I have always been.'

'Bullshit! If you were the same Sesshomaru, I wouldn't have gotten lose. The real Sesshomaru kept me locked up in the back of his mind.'

'Shut the hell up and get your ass back there.'

'I am not going to leave until you change your thinking about this bitch. She has obviously got feelings for your brother. Keep her as a slave! Nothing more, you hear me!'

'Shut up! Leave my mind!'

'Yea, yea, yea. I'm going. Just watch where your fucking going from now on.'

'What?'

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru suddenly felt a sharp pain in his nose. He had walked right into a tree. He backed up and squinted his eyes. He heard laughing and giggling from behind him and looked back.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?!" Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome by her hair.

"Hey what are…" Kagome winced and dropped Shippo as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hair.

"How dare you laugh at me! You keep it in your mind that you are pretty much my slave, you got that?!"

"Your what?" Kagome yelled.

"My slave!" He yelled as well ignoring the pain she caused in his head as his ears began to ring.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did!" he yelled throwing her to the ground, "You better be grateful."

"For what!" She said looking up at him.

"For keeping your ass alive."

"I think I should have just went with Naraku."

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said smirking, "Well all Naraku wanted with your ass was to have sex."

"What?" She said in shock.

"You heard me." Sesshomaru said turning away from her, "Before you arrived in the clearing that sick bastard told me."

"Told you what?" Kagome stood up looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"He told me that he would have sex with you, make you have his baby, and then rule the land. To think you were going to go with him."

"Oh my god…" Kagome covered her mouth suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"You are lucky I offered."

"Thank you!" Kagome lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru! I don't care if I am your slave. I will do what ever I can to repay the debt that I owe you."

"Yes. I know you will."

"One question." Kagome looked up at him nervously.

"What is it?"

"What kind of slave? Am I going to be doing the same thing that Naraku would have had me doing?"

"NO! Disgusting." He yelled, "I will never take a human as a mate! Nor shall I court one!"

Kagome nodded as Shippo jumped on to her shoulder.

"Kagome, what is sex?" Shippo asked making her stomach turn.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and then looked to the child. He turned back to Kagome and noticed her face had gone completely white. He smirked and spoke to Shippo.

"Sex is not something you need to know until you have grown into a man." Sesshomaru told him, knowing that this was a conversation a son should have with his father and not some random girl he had met.

"Yeah, what he said." Kagome said still feeling a bit sick to her stomach. She had never been asked that question before and didn't want it happening again, especially by Shippo.

"Oh, okay. Then it is something I should never talk to Miroku about."

Kagome laughed and nodded at the small child. Sesshomaru turned away trying not to chuckle at the boy. He began walking off again and as usual Kagome followed him.

It was once more getting dark and harder for Kagome to see. Shippo and Sesshomaru, who we know are full blooded demons, were fine with the darkness, but Kagome kept tripping and bumping into things.

"We will sleep here for the night." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes at her. God does he hate the inabilities of humans.

"Alright." She said after she had tripped and fell again. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I can tell you are getting annoyed with me."

"It's fine. Just rest."

"Alright." Kagome said as Shippo climbed back into her arms to tired to speak. They leaned up against a tree and fell asleep rather quickly. Sesshomaru sat there watching them both for a while and drifted into a light sleep in which his senses were still heightened.

Inuyasha was in absolute shock. He paced back and forth beside the rest in the group as the fire between them flickered and the rest were quiet. Kikyou sighed and looked up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha sit." Kikyou said.

He jumped at those words and covered his head. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou all started giggling. Inuyasha regained his composure and glared at them all.

"How dare she go with him!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I know…" Kikyou said sighing, "I knew she was going to react badly and call me a few names, but I hadn't even thought of her leaving the group."

"We should have explained it better." Miroku said.

"Why the hell didn't you talk?!" Sango asked Kikyou.

"What?" She looked up to Kikyou confused.

"If you had told Kagome what you had told us, maybe this would not have happened." Sango said.

"I was…" Kikyou said sighing, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes…" Kikyou looked up at the sky between the trees over their heads, "Kagome brought up the soul thing… I didn't know what to say after that. She was right. In one word she could rip her soul from my body and kill me."

"I thought you didn't know that?" Sango said.

"I didn't. I just talked to Kaede about it and the way that I was brought back."

"What did she say?" Miroku asked.

"Unless Kagome and I could come to a mutual agreement on something and have a certain type of ceremony she will constantly hold my fate." Kikyou explained.

"But can't you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not with the way I reacted to her when she insulted me. I immediately got rude and defensive. I didn't mean to, but I did and I really did want to become her friend…" Kikyou looked to the floor and closed her eyes.

The group could tell Kikyou was one hundred percent sincere about this and that is why they agreed. They realize now that they approached it the wrong way and should have never let Inuyasha do the talking. Kagome really did not have a say in it because if she disagreed even after hearing Kikyou's point of view the group would have seen it just as jealousy.

"Well next time we run into them I am doing the talking." Kikyou said lying down on her side, no longer facing the group.

"Sounds like a good idea." Miroku said.

"Lets sleep for now." Sango said lying down.

The group agreed with Sango and laid themselves around the fire. Kikyou shifted and looked up at the sky.

'Will her and I ever be friends?' Kikyou asked herself and fell asleep.

Well there is another chapter. It was a lot longer I think. Lol.

Please review!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up once again with Shippo in her arms and Sesshomaru by her side, but this time it was weird. She had not moved. She was still in the same spot and he was the one that had shifted his position.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered his name, but he did not move.

She looked down at Shippo and he had already been awake. He smiled up at her not wanting to make any noise. She moved a bit stretching out her arms as Shippo jumped off of her lap. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was a handsome man, but for some reason he looked absolutely stunning. His hair fell softly across his face, glistening in the morning sun. His skin was perfectly clear except for four fascinating violet streaks that ran across his cheeks.

Kagome reached out and ran her finger lightly along one of the marks. Shippo looked at her curiously as he watched Kagome examine the Demon Lord with such a loving look on her face. Shippo's eyes widened as he sensed Sesshomaru was now awake, but for some reason not moving.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered quietly as she continued to examine him.

Sesshomaru, awake, but still not moving wondered why she was touching him this way. Shippo didn't say anything out of his own curiosity for why Sesshomaru wasn't moving. Kagome looked down at his chest, for some reason in her own little world, and ran the tips of her fingers along his haori. She wanted to bad to be able to remove his shirt, but fought the feeling. Sesshomaru knew this.

"Kagome?" Shippo finally said snapping her out of her daze, "What are you doing?"

"N…Nothing." Kagome blushed and sat back down not facing Sesshomaru.

"Well that was interesting…" Sesshomaru said opening his eyes and looking at her.

"What?!!!!!" Kagome jumped and looked back at him, "You were awake!!"

"Yes? Did you really think that I would sleep through anything?" he said sitting up fully, "If I can sense a demon coming from a mile or two away I can sense it when someone is touching my skin."

"Well that was embarrassing!" Kagome banged the back of her head on the tree.

"Kagome, why did you look at Sesshomaru that way?" Shippo asked.

"What way?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised, "I can't sense the way someone looks at me."

"No way!" Kagome said, "I didn't look at you any certain way."

"Yea you did…" Shippo said clueless to what he was doing, "You looked at him like you wanted to kiss him."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Kagome yelled blushing a deep red.

"Yes you did." Shippo said, "You looked at him like my old mommy looked at my old daddy before they died."

Kagome shook her head and covered her face trying to hide how red she was. She had no idea she had that kind of look on her face. Sesshomaru smirked at her and looked down to Shippo.

'I think I am going to like this kid.' He thought to himself.

'**Oh here we go again. When the hell are you going to act like you again?'**

'I am acting like me!'

'You just allowed a human girl to lay their hands on you! You are not acting like yourself.'

'Whatever!'

'**Remember! She is your slave, your servant, your BITCH! Now treat her like it!'**

'Leave!'

'**I'm already gone!'**

Sesshomaru let out a growl that startled both Kagome and Shippo. They looked to him as he stood. He turned to Kagome and glared at her.

"Do not touch me again, you hear me wench?"

Kagome gasped. She stared up at him trying to fight the tears that were coming to her eyes. Inuyasha always called her a wench. Did she just go from one Inuyasha to another? And she knew this one was different; this one would kill her. Inuyasha didn't have the guts. He needed her.

Kagome turned away and let the tears fall. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her shoulder, digging his nails into her skin.

"You stop the fucking crying. NOW!" He demanded.

Kagome yelled out in pain. She grabbed her shoulder and fell onto the floor as a few drops of blood trickled from her new wound. She glared up at Sesshomaru and ran off not looking back at either of them.

"Where the hell does she think she is going?" Sesshomaru said.

Shippo knew what was wrong with Kagome and jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was nervous as hell when he did it, but he said it, "You called her what Inuyasha always called her. It really hurts her feelings and she thought she had finally gotten away from it."

"What Inuyasha called her?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, he called her it everyday and when he was really mad he called her something I am not allowed to say again." He explained.

"I will not do something that my brother has done!" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, I know I am a kid, but can I talk to you before you go after her?"

"Fine, what?"

"Well, Kagome is like a mommy to me and I really care about her. I don't like seeing her get hurt."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Well think of it this way. We know you care about Rin."

"Yes. I will admit that."

"Well what do you think of the idea of Rin being forced to watch someone hurt you when you have no way of defending yourself?"

"This Sesshomaru will never have that happen! Not many people are able to."

"Just think about that for a second. WHAT IF, this happened. I am not saying that it would. How would you feel knowing she would have to watch that?"

"Alright. I understand."

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, you aren't as bad as everyone says you are. You are a really cool guy. A whole lot better than better then Inuyasha."

"That I thank you for."

"No problem, but we need to go find Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked after the girl not minding that Shippo was on his shoulder. Shippo smirked. He had his own idea. He was going to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together. Not only because he thinks that they are going to be cute together, but because it will really mess Inuyasha up. He hated Inuyasha and he wasn't going to let Kagome go back into that jerks arms again. He was going to keep her away from him.

Sango and Kikyou were the first to wake up. Miroku and Inuyasha were knocked out in their own area across from them.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, you know?" Kikyou said.

"It's okay." Sango said, "Honestly Kagome and I have had conversations about having you join."

"You have?" Kikyou said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Sango said, "We had thought about it many times."

"Then why did she react so strongly?"

"Because we let Inuyasha speak." Sango said tossing a rock to his head.

"OW!" Inuyasha said jumping up, "What the hell hit me?"

"A rock." Sango told him.

"You threw a rock at me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but you completely deserved it." Kikyou said, "Why the hell did you talk to Kagome that way? Why did you tell her that she had no say in whether I could stay or not?"

"Because I know how she would have reacted!" He yelled.

"And how would she have reacted Inuyasha?" Kikyou said, "From what I see things still got fucked up. She is with your brother and not with us."

"Yeah, I agree with Kikyou." Sango said nodding as she looked to Miroku, who had just woken up, "If you weren't so harsh to her we would have had a better chance of her staying with us and not joining your brother."

"I do agree with what you are saying." Miroku sat up and joined the conversation, "But at least we know that Kagome doesn't hate us for agreeing with Inuyasha. She went with Sesshomaru and not Naraku because she only wanted to hurt him."

"I can't blame her." Kikyou said.

"Yeah and at least we know she is safe." Sango sighed in relief.

"And how the hell do you know she is safe if she is traveling with my brother!" Inuyasha asked furiously.

"Because Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has always been a man of his word." Miroku explained to him, "He offered her his protection if she joined him and she did. He will not go back on his word."

"And from what I understand Sesshomaru is traveling with that child Rin." Kikyou stated.

"Yeah! Sesshomaru said that Rin was fond of Kagome and he wouldn't hurt her!" Sango said excitedly and feeling reassured. " He protects and cares for her obviously. He won't do anything that might cause her to not like him."

"For now Kagome is safe." Miroku said.

"Whether she is safe or not, I do not trust my brother." Inuyasha sat himself down and leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Well we should get going." Sango said standing up, "I may be okay with the thought of Kagome being with Sesshomaru, but I still would prefer to stay as close to her as I can."

"I agree." Miroku nodded and stood up.

They all gathered their stuff and made their way through the forest once more. They headed in the direction that Kagome had gone with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kept track of them with whatever scent he could find of the three, but it was faint. He wondered how far they had gone.

"Damn it." He said.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"The wind has scattered his scent." He explained, "I don't think I can follow it."

"Well he was heading west." Sango said, "He rules the Western Lands, so it would be good to head to his castle."

"Yeah, that's right." Kikyou said, "Do you know where it is Inuyasha?"

"Yeah… It's shocking that I remember it though." Inuyasha said.

They all began to follow Inuyasha as he looked to the west and they began their journey to the castle of the Western Lands. Inuyasha had been band from his brother's castle for years. He didn't know what kinds of things he was going to encounter on his way there. And at that he knew it just might take months to get there. They were in the Far East and were heading to the very far west.

Well that is another chapter. I hope you all liked it.

And I know I am supposed to do this at the beginning of the chapters, but I had forgotten…

I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!

There is my disclaimer!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kagome had walked up to a small hut that looked completely abandoned. She knew she was going to return to Sesshomaru and Shippo, but wanted some time alone. She hated being called a wench. She didn't know why since there was many other insults she had heard from the hanyou, but wench pissed her off.

"Why the hell do they call me a wench!" She growled through her teeth as she grabbed her own hair, resisting the urge to rip it out, "I have been called ugly, stupid, idiot, moron, bitch, slut, and whore! Why does being called a wench piss me off so much!"

She walked up to the hut looking through the window. It was certainly trashed. Broken tables, chairs, and ripped cloth were everywhere. She heard a slight whimper from a corner of the hut and looked over to see what it was. It looked as if a baby animal was struggling to get out from under a blanket. She ran inside and took it off of whatever was under it and gasped when she saw a small child, no more then five months old.

"Oh wow." She picked the baby up and held it gently in her arms, "Where did you come from little one."

She stood up and walked out of the hut. She stared down at the baby in her arms and softly tickled its stomach. It giggled a little and its little hand grabbed onto her index finger. Kagome smiled as she looked at the child and came to the conclusion it was a boy. He looked at her finger with wide eyes and his mouth shaped in an "o" as if he was in shock about her.

Suddenly the boy burst into laughter and began waving his arms still holding on to her finger for dear life. Kagome couldn't help, but giggle at the child. Out of nowhere a bad feeling came over her. Something was sneaking up behind her and it was not human. She held the child to her chest and waited for a moment. As she heard the ding of a chain she jumped to the side and dodged what would have been a fatal attack.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" Kagome asked as she turned to the person attacking her.

"Give me the baby!" the man yelled throwing what looked a lot like Kohaku's weapon at her. Kagome turned away to keep the baby from harm as the blade attached to the chain scraped along her back causing a large gash to form.

"THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR BABY!" Kagome yelled trying to stand up.

"And how would you know that?" The man said.

"No father would ever attack someone holding their baby with such carelessness! You almost hit him!"

"Well you caught me. Give me the kid!"

He threw the thing forward toward her again and she turned away once more to protect the baby, but she was never hit. She opened her eyes and looked back to see Sesshomaru holding the chain.

'He saved me…' Kagome thought in a bit of shock, but mostly awe over him.

"You keep your hands of her." Sesshomaru said ominously.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I… I am so sorry!" the man said bowing down, "I had no idea she was your wench."

"You watch your tongue." Sesshomaru said as he swung his arm forward and his "lightening whip" whipped itself through the man's body, killing him instantly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said trying to stand up.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked looking down at her from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Yeah I am fine." She answered.

"What were you protecting?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him confused and then realized what he was talking about. She looked down at the baby who was chewing on her hair. She stood up fully ignoring the pain that shot through her body. She turned to him smiling and showed him the baby.

"I think he was kidnapped from the village near by." Kagome said remembering there was a village about a mile north.

"Leave it here." Sesshomaru said.

"What?!" Kagome yelled in appalled by his demand.

"Leave the baby here."

"No!" Kagome disagreed with him, "I will never!"

"You leave that baby here!" He demanded once more, "You are my slave!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo said.

"What!" Sesshomaru said looking to the child on his shoulder.

"Imagine that was Rin. What would you want someone else to do?" he told him.

Sesshomaru stared at the kitsune a bit amused at him. For some reason this child had gained a great deal of respect from him and he did consider most things that he said. He looked down to the baby and sighed.

"We will take it to the village." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Shippo and Kagome both said in unison.

Sesshomaru turned north and began to walk toward the village. Kagome followed with the baby in her arms. Sesshomaru kept his eyes straight, but once again a little inner bastard was bothering him again.

'**Hehehehehe. Look at you. You are following what the child says now?'**

'Shut up. I am going to do what I feel is right.'

'**Yeah right. I think you and Kagome need to have some kind of talk.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**Well she is going to be traveling with you for a while. Why not get to know her?'**

'You talk to much.'

'**You talk to little.'**

'No I don't.'

'**Yes you do.'**

'No… I don't.'

'**Yes you dooooo.'**

'NO I DON'T!'

'**There. That is the Sesshomaru that I know.'**

'Oh god. Leave me alone.'

'**Fine, but you should get to know the girl. You just might begin to like her.'**

'Whatever…'

'**Bye bye.'**

Sesshomaru sighed as he felt a massive headache coming on. Ahead of them he could see a light. The village was pretty close. He could already smell the disgusting stench of many different humans. He wrinkled his nose in absolute repulsion of the smell that now haunted his nostrils.

"We are almost there." He said.

"You okay?" Kagome asked able to hear the strain in his voice, "You sound like you can't breathe."

"I will be fine." He pulled her up in front of him, "Just don't move. Stay right in front of me the whole time."

Kagome realized what he was doing. She knew he hated the smell that humans gave off and with his keen sense of smell he probably gets it worse then Inuyasha does. She looked down at the baby and poked his stomach. He giggled and waved his arms happily. Kagome set her finger on the tip of his nose and laughed when the baby tried to look at it and made himself go cross-eyed. She closed the baby's eyes and when he opened them again his eyes were normal.

(Note: That is something I learned in one of my classes that many people need to learn. When a baby goes cross-eyed run your fingers down over their eyes GENTLY so they will close. If you do not and they continue to stay cross-eyed there is a higher chance that they may grow up to be cross-eyed.)

"Oh he is so cute!" She smiled and lifted the baby into the air. He looked at Sesshomaru wide eyed and reached out to him. Kagome stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Take him." Kagome said.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Sesshomaru, you may not be used to it, but when you have a baby in your arms, it's like a whole new world. They are just so little compared to so many things. It makes you feel good when they giggle and smile up at you." She said putting the baby into his arm.

Sesshomaru took at deep breath and wrapped his arm around the baby. He felt kind of bad because he wasn't able to completely hold the baby. He gave him back to Kagome and went on. Shippo, who stayed quiet most of the time now, jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome!" He whispered to her angrily.

"What?" She whispered back confused.

"Sesshomaru only has one arm remember! He probably felt bad because he wasn't able to hold him like you."

"Oh no…" Kagome looked to the floor and covered her mouth. She didn't even think about it. That damn Inuyasha had taken his brothers arm away and now Sesshomaru wasn't able to do many things that he might have wanted to.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's sadness, but was too prideful to tell her it was okay and that he was used to not being able to do things. He continued walking and shortly after Kagome and Shippo followed. Kagome seemed deep and thought and began to bore Shippo, so he jumped over to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Shippo said.

"Hm." Was all the he got in return.

"You know Kagome didn't realize right?"

"I know."

"So you do have insecurities about it?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Shippo shrugged. On the way to find Kagome he continuously asked Sesshomaru random questions that just popped into his mind. What shocked him mostly was that Sesshomaru actually answered.

Flashback

"_So Sesshomaru, what is your favorite color?" Shippo asked._

"_What?" Sesshomaru looked at him baffled at his question._

"_Well Kagome said it is good to get to know everyone around you."_

"_If I had one it would be black."_

"_Cool! Do you have any hobbies?"_

"_No."_

"_Awe. That's boring. What about…"_

"_How about you? What is your favorite color and what is your hobby?"_

"_I love blue! And my favorite hobby is to draw! Kagome brings me this things called crayons!"_

"_Crayons?"_

"_Yea look!"_

_Shippo reached inside of his shirt and pulled out a box of crayons. He showed them to Sesshomaru, who examined them thoroughly._

"_Each color is different and when you draw with them they actually come out that same color!"_

"_You will have to show me this one day."_

"_COOL!"_

_Sesshomaru handed the box of what he considered interesting colored sticks back to Shippo. Shippo set them in his shirt once more and continued asking questions._

"_What is your favorite food?" _

_  
"I hardly eat."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_On the shore in the West."_

"_Is your home big."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_And…"_

_Sesshomaru darted forward causing Shippo to almost fall off, but luckily he had a hold of his haori._

_End of Flashback_

"I am sorry." Shippo said, "I won't ask any more for a long time."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru had just exited the forest. Kagome followed and smiled when she saw the village.

"You're gonna be home really soon, little one." She kissed the baby's forehead.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru continued down a large hill and into the village with Kagome following him. The people of the village went silent at the sight of the Demon Lord and they all gathered their kids and stood off to the side as if to let him pass.

"I am no here to harm anyone." He said to them reassuringly, "But did anyone here lose a child recently?"

"I did." A woman came out from the shadows and walked closer to Sesshomaru, "Have you seen him? Have you seen my baby?"

Sesshomaru stepped to the side and revealed Kagome, who was still in her own little world playing with the child. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the mother. She held the baby out to her.

"Is this your boy?" Kagome asked.

"YES!" His mother ran forward and gently took him from Kagome's arms, "Oh thank you!!!"

"You're welcome, but thank Sesshomaru." Kagome said shocking Sesshomaru though he wouldn't show it, "He is the one that saved your baby. I may have found him, but if it wasn't for Sesshomaru your baby and I would both be dead."

"Oh thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!" She turned to him and bowed, "Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Nothing. I just want to be on my way." He said.

"Yes, but before you go, would you like me to sharpen your sword." She said as a man walked up behind her, "You see my husband is very very skilled at sharpening weapons and…"

"We would both me honored if you would allow us to do out finest work on yours." Her husband said.

"Hm…" He said looking down to his sword, then to Kagome, and then back to the couple, "I know you have only offered one thing, but is there any way you can provide her with a strong bow and a quiver full of arrows?"

"Yes definitely." The man said running into his shop.

"May I take your sword?" the woman asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and removed his Tokijin from its sheath. He handed it to her carefully knowing it might be a bit heavy for a woman to carry, especially with a baby in her hands. Kagome reached out and grabbed the sword from Sesshomaru.

"I will take it in for you, okay?" she said to the woman, "You go in and take care of your baby. I am sure he missed his mother."

She nodded thankfully to Kagome and walked into the hut. Kagome followed after she got permission from Sesshomaru. When she entered the hut she set the sword down on a table and heard her name being called. She ran outside and over to Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Yes?" She said.

"Is this good for you?" Sesshomaru asked as he handed her a beautifully carved bow.

"Wow…" She grasped the bow in her hand.

The bow was perfect. It was about a foot shorter then she was and had a nice design that made the bow look like it was covered in vines. She looked up at the man confused.

"I do not deserve such…" Kagome started.

"Yes. Please take it ma'am. If it is too heavy I can bring it down. P… Pull back on the string and see if it's good." The man said pleadingly.

"Alright." Kagome pulled back on the string and smiled, "Its perfect!! I have never had a bow so beautiful!"

"Thank you, ma'am! It's yours!" The man said, "Now I will start on your sword Lord Sesshomaru and my wife will be working on the arrows for her."

Sesshomaru nodded and the man ran inside his hut. The fire immediately started to burn and they could tell they were working hard on those weapons.

"What do we do while they are working?" Shippo asked.

"You got anymore questions?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised. He had never had someone be so interested in him before.

"Yes. Just one." Shippo said, "If I have permission to ask it."

"You may ask."

"If you were able to get your arm back, would you?"

Kagome looked back and forth between the two. When the hell did they get so close was all she could think. Sesshomaru looked at the sky for a minute thinking on everything he could and couldn't do without his arm.

"Yes." He said.

"You would want to get it back?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I would."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked off into the distance as if she was thinking very hard on something.

'I am going to try to get his arm back for him…' she thought to herself as she stared off over a large cliff that was hiding the sun from her sight.

There! Another chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat under a large tree waiting for their weapons to be ready. Shippo was up in a high branch eating the apples that the tree had produced. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru remembering she had not yet thanked him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said sincerely.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For the bow and the arrows." She told him, "I should have brought my own."

"It's fine. Thank you as well."

"What have I done?"

"If you hadn't saved that baby neither of us would be getting this. I needed my sword sharpened and I didn't know how long it would last under its current condition."

"Oh… Well your welcome."

Sesshomaru leaned his back up against the tree and his right eye began to twitch when he heard the smacking sounds of the kitsune eating his apple right above his head. Sesshomaru smirked and elbowed the tree pretty hard. The tree shook and the little kitsune came falling down and landed right in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Whoa!" Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru still smacking and chewing with his mouth open.

"Shippo, chew with your mouth closed." Kagome told him.

"Oh yea. Sorry Sesshomaru." He said, "When something tastes really good to me I don't really notice I am doing it."

"It's fine." Sesshomaru said picking Shippo up by his shirt and setting him down next to him.

"You know Inuyasha usually hits me for that kind of stuff."

"He does?"

"Yep!" Shippo said taking another bite out of the apple.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl that he really didn't mean to and looked away from them. Kagome smiled at the back of Sesshomaru's head and scooted over to him. Shippo jumped back up into the tree for another apple as he finished the one he had already.

"You and Shippo are getting really close." Kagome said.

"He's actually a pretty cool kid." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea."

"He doesn't annoy me too much because he doesn't smell like a dreadful hanyou." Sesshomaru spit out.

"Why do you hate hanyou's so much?" Kagome asked him.

"They are disgusting half blooded mutts that have no right to live." He said.

"You don't think that is a little harsh?"

"No."

"You know Sesshomaru not all are as you say." She began to explain, "I think you hate them because Inuyasha is one."

"What are you implying?"

"I don't think you hated them as much as you do until Inuyasha was born." She said looking up at the sky, "I know you hate Inuyasha and us humans, but did you hate them before your father had fallen for one?"

"Hold your tongue!" He commanded as he turned to her and grabbed her by the throat. Shippo barricaded himself in a large knothole of the tree and didn't watch.

"Sesshomaru…" She grabbed his wrist and coughed some trying to breathe.

"My father was a fool! He left my mother for a human! Falling for such a pathetic human and then dying to protect the waste of time child that was born between them!" Sesshomaru's eyes began to flash red.

Kagome's eyes widened. She just realized what had hurt him so bad. She released her grip on his wrists and set her hand on his cheek. Tears began to from in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You have had a really fucked up life haven't you?" She said as he released her.

"What are you talking about?" he said turning away.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, "I am going to ask you something and I will appreciate it if you don't try to kill me this time."

"Hurry up and ask."

"Did it hurt you when you realized your father was having another child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You had him all to yourself for years. Did it hurt to know that you were not longer your dad's only kid?"

"No! I was fine with the kid."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sesshomaru turned away from her. Kagome nodded with a slight smirk on her face knowing that was what bothered him. She scooted up closer and in front of him.

"I know it may have hurt you, whether you realize it right now or not. Just think about this. He may be gone, but you will always have memories of him that Inuyasha will not."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Inuyasha told me one time that you were lucky. You got to see him. You knew what he looked like, sounded like, and even smelled like. He had never gotten that chance. Though Inuyasha may never admit it, he is jealous of you because of that."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Just think about that for a while. Here comes out weapons."

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked up to see the man and woman walking toward them. They stood up and looked at their weapons. Kagome wrapped her quiver around her shoulder and excitedly grabbed her bow. Sesshomaru took his sword and smirked. They had done a fantastic job.

"I do hope you like it." The man said.

"They are fantastic." Sesshomaru said sliding the Tokijin into its sheath once more.

"Yes they are! Thank you!" Kagome hugged them both.

The couple bowed to them and turned away. Kagome couldn't help, but continue to examine her bow. She loved the design. Suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" Sesshomaru said.

"That was a little girl." She said looking up to the tree, "Shippo! You stay here until we come back!"

Kagome ran forward and back to the village. In the town square a child was hurt. She has blood going all the way down her leg.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"A demon! He attacked me on the other side of the cliff! He was so big!"

"How did you get away if he was so big?" Sesshomaru asked walking up behind Kagome.

"She shot an arrow and saved me!" the child said pointing to Kagome.

"Me?" Kagome growled startling everyone, "Kikyou!"

Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she can toward the cliff. Sesshomaru followed. They ran up some man-made stairs and the closer they got the more they could hear swords clashing and people yelling.

"Miroku!!" they could hear Sango yelling in fear.

Kagome got to the top of the cliff and could see one of Naraku's puppets. He had four jewel shards inside him. Kagome notched her arrow into her new bow and aimed. She heard Kikyou scream as a few of the tentacles attacked her and lifted her into the air. Miroku and Sango were both unconscious and more of the tentacles were heading toward him. Inuyasha couldn't get out of them at all.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Hm?"

"Would you be so kind as to do your dragon strike toward Naraku's new puppet?"

Sesshomaru nodded as soon as he heard that it was a puppet of Naraku. He pulled his sword from his sheath and swung it across his chest releasing a giant wave a light blue energy across the floor and toward Naraku's puppet. Sesshomaru smirked as the puppet was torn into thousands of pieces.

Sango and Miroku woke up and looked over to see them both. Kikyou and Inuyasha looked over shocked as well. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw the jewel shards falling from the sky. She let her arrow fly and it surrounded itself in a bright pink light. It went straight above the jewel shards causing the purification aura to purify the jewel shards.

Kagome walked over to the jewel shards and picked them up. She turned back to Sesshomaru and walked to him. She stood by his side and looked down at the villagers on the other side of the cliff. She raised her bow and they all started to cheer.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Just go with it. Make them feel stupid for going up against something they couldn't handle."

"You are one interesting female Kagome."

"Thank you."

Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up behind them. Kagome turned to them and put her hands on her waist.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We were coming for you." Kikyou said.

"Well don't! I am not going back with you, okay!" Kagome told her.

"WH…" Inuyasha started to talk.

"SHUT UP!" Kikyou said hitting him upside his head, "You've done enough!"

"Kagome the way we went about it was horrible." Sango said.

"I didn't come to join this group to piss you off." Kikyou told her, "I joined it in hopes of you and I obtaining some kind of truce."

"I don't care, okay?"

"Kagome please. I mean it. I really do not want to anger you."

"Yeah, because with one sentence I can take your life away."

"Kagome when you were home Kikyou told us everything. Before she found out you could do that to her she told us all she wanted to be your friend." Sango explained.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want Naraku dead. I want the jewel gone! I want all this fighting to stop. I am sick of this." Kikyou told her.

"Fine. It's fine with me."

"Really?"

"Yea, really."

Kikyou smiled and held her stomach trying to keep in the excitement she felt. Kagome smiled and gave her a quick hug. Kikyou gladly accepted.

"I can't go back with you though." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Sango and Kikyou asked.

"Because she belongs to me." Sesshomaru said, "Once she joined my group she became mine."

"You bas…" Inuyasha started once more.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru said smacking him upside the head.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as if he was crazy.

"Did you just smack him?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking about what you said and I have a feeling it's true."

"I thought so."

"But nothing will be said until I can truly confirm it."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome giggled and looked back to Sango and Miroku. They both hugged her and of course Miroku couldn't do with out grabbing her ass. Kagome twitched and was about to smack him when Sesshomaru put his Tokijin to his neck.

"Hands off her." Sesshomaru said.

"Y…Yes Sesshomaru." He said.

All the girls started laughing and Shippo ran up to them. He jumped into Sango's arms and stuck his tongue out at Kikyou.

"That boy will never like me." Kikyou said.

Shippo turned to Sesshomaru and tilted his head to the side looking at him as if to say "What the hell?" and blinked really fast. Inuyasha snuck up behind Sesshomaru and felt his head. Out of reflex Sesshomaru swung his blade around and Inuyasha jumped back just in time to get out of the swords range.

"Well he isn't warm…" Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"My brother hasn't attacked me. I want to know why!"

"Well he isn't sick." Kagome told him.

"As if you would know! He could be sick, but to cocky to say anything!"

"I am not sick." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Look. We have to go." Kagome said.

"Alright." Sango said.

Kagome and Shippo gave their goodbyes as Inuyasha kept trying to find out what the hell was wrong with his brother. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked off with Shippo sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I hope she is okay with him." Sango said.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kikyou asked.

"Sesshomaru said that she 'belonged' to him? That can mean many things."

"I doubt he is hurting her." Inuyasha said with his hands behind his head.

"You were the one examining him. How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know… I just hope." Inuyasha said.

"OH SHUT IT!" Sango said popping Inuyasha on the other side of his head, "THAT IS ONE OF KAGOME'S QUOTES AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"SO! I CAN USE IT TO!!" Inuyasha said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Watch it boy." Kikyou said grabbing Inuyasha's tongue.

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched them arguing from afar and just shook their head at it. Shippo couldn't help, but laugh. They turned away and continued walking down the cliff and back into the forest after saying bye to the people of the village.

Well that was a fun chapter. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW LOTS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, Naraku, what do you plan on doing to get that little bitch away from Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked the hanyou on the other end of the room.

Naraku sat on his futon, staring angrily out the window, his teeth clenched tightly as he banged his fist repeatedly on the windowsill.

"I can't say I have a plan right now." He murmured just barely high enough for her to hear.

"I don't understand why you don't just kidnap the girl."

"I want her on my side willingly."

"Does it make a difference?" Kagura asked leaning herself up against the wall.

"No. I just don't want the hassle. She WILL bare my child."

"Why do you need her to bare your child in the first place?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Leave this room!" Naraku demanded quite loudly.

Kagura glared at the back of Naraku's head as he turned away from her. She left the room reluctantly and walked down the hall. She left the large door to the castle and noticed Kohaku sitting on a bench and staring blankly out into the forest. She made her way over to him and sat down by his side.

"Kohaku?" She called out his name and he turned to face her, his eyes filled with nothingness as if he was a void, "Do you remember anything from your past?"

Kohaku continued staring at her not speaking a word. Kagura sighed and turned from the boy. Kohaku took a big breath and his eyes cleared. She looked up at him and he was back to normal. She could see his childish, yet sad eyes once again.

"I remember…" Kohaku grabbed his head and curled up helplessly.

"What do you remember Kohaku?" Kagura asked him.

"Her face never leaves my mind! She is always there! Who is she?" Kohaku squeezed his head harder.

"Stop it!" Kagura demanded him as she removed his hands from his head, "You will hurt yourself."

Kohaku looked back up at her and once again his eyes were a black hole. She stared into him and could see only sadness and regret. She turned away and looked to the floor fighting the tears that threatened to fall across her face. She and Kohaku had gotten a bit closer.

Every now and then Kohaku would be able to get a piece of himself and go back to being the regular boy he used to be and she was helping him do this. She hated seeing him suffer so much, but what she hated more was the constant emptiness she knew that he felt. She wanted to free him from Naraku and send him back to Sango. She wanted him to be okay and she would help him do this even if it may be the last thing she did.

She also wanted to free herself from Naraku, but had no idea how to do it. Kohaku had a single jewel shard in his back that was keeping him alive. Naraku would surely take that away and kill him if Kohaku went back to Sango. She knew it was the same with her. If she was caught helping Kohaku she would feel her own heart being crushed in the Dark Lords hands, so for now they would lay low and do as they were told.

"I will get you home Kohaku…" Kagura said patting the emotionless boy's back, "I promise…"

Shippo and Kagome were once again getting very tired and didn't know if they could continue to walk at Sesshomaru's pace. Kagome's legs were sore and were beginning to feel numb. Shippo was lying on Kagome's shoulder bored to death and almost falling asleep.

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked not even turning to them.

"How long is it going to take us to get to the place we are going?" Kagome asked him partly out of breath.

"About two more days." Sesshomaru said impassively.

Kagome took in one more breath and fell forward. Sesshomaru turned around and raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed her body lying there limp on the floor. Poor Shippo had rolled off of her shoulder and along the ground.

'At this pace it will take us months to get there… How come Rin doesn't complain this much?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

Kagome lay there on the floor catching her breath as Sesshomaru walked over by her side. He bent down and swooped her up into his arm. Kagome let out a slight squeal because she felt as if he was going to drop her.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." She said knowing she hurt his ears, "You just scared me that's all."

"I am not that incapable with one arm, you know?" He said sighing, "I can still pick a girl up."

"I know that." Kagome said looking away from him. She felt so bad. She didn't even know what she could say around him anymore because everything she says ends up bringing up his arm.

Sesshomaru set her on his back and held her up the best he could. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and looked back at Kagome and then to Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was struggling and laid her head on his chest. He looked back at her and glared.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked frustrated.

"Do you want it back?" she asked quietly.

"Want what back?" he asked.

"You know… Your arm."

Sesshomaru glared fiercely at her and dropped her to the floor. She landed with a hard thud not having any time to catch herself. Shippo quickly jumped into a tree. Sesshomaru turned to her and his eyes were flashing red again.

"What the hell makes you think that I need my arm back?!" he asked her his voice getting deeper and a lot scarier, "Do you really think I am incapable of holding my own without my arm?"

"No I…" Kagome started only to be interrupted again.

"I Lord Sesshomaru do not need to have both of his arms!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and he calmed down, "I am not saying you are incapable of anything! From what I see you do a pretty damn good job with one arm. I was just offering!"

"I don't need you to offer anything!"

"You said if you had the chance you would want to get your arm back! I just gave you that chance! You could have just said no!"

"Well the answer is no." He glared at her once more and walked away into the same direction, "You follow on your own. I shall not help."

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo said jumping back down from the tree and on to her shoulder.

Kagome suddenly felt sick and fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe. Shippo looked up at her worried and hugged her. Kagome was fighting to catch her breath. She began to cough hysterically and cried some.

Sesshomaru's reaction was so sudden and it scared her. She thought she was going to truly get hit. She had witnessed Inuyasha's transformation many times and hated it. She could control him with saying sit, but Sesshomaru she could not. What if he had attacked her the way Inuyasha attacked everyone else.

Shippo could not get her to calm down so he ran off to find Sesshomaru. Kagome started to cry violently and fell completely to the floor. Why did he scare her so much? Kagome's eyesight began to fade and all she could see was black. She had passed out.

Shippo returned with an irritated Sesshomaru. He looked down to Kagome and called out her name, but he got no answer. He nudged her with his foot trying to kindly get her to sit up, but once again he got no answer.

"You really scared her Sesshomaru." Shippo told him, "She couldn't breathe. She told me about this thing called adrenaline one time and it can do lots of things to you."

"Why did I scare her though?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your eyes turned red again. I got scared to because when Inuyasha's eyes turned red he would attack everyone and everything that was living. Kagome could control him to a certain point, but she couldn't do anything if it was you. You are way more powerful then Inuyasha and she knows it."

"Hm…" Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned down and swooped Kagome up again. He tossed her over his shoulder and put Shippo on the other.

"Shippo." Sesshomaru called out his name.

"Yes?"

"For future reference, when my eye's turn red it is because I am angry. You will know when I transform and it certainly wasn't then."

"Oh okay."

"Also… I can control my transformation. I know that Inuyasha can't, but I can. So you two do not have to worry about me attacking either of you."

"Cool! Oh, I was so right… You are so much cooler than Inuyasha is." Shippo said feeding to the Demon Lords ego.

Sesshomaru smirked and began walking once more. Kagome remained passed out on his shoulder for a while. Shippo and Sesshomaru would occasionally have little conversations about where each other were from and what happened to their parents.

Walking along the riverbank, Kikyou and Sango were tired and forced the boys to stop at the next village and sleep there. The two girls were sitting on the shore of a small river that ran passed the town.

"So, Naraku did all that to you?" Kikyou asked Sango.

"Yea… he still has Kohaku with him too." She told her.

"Do you think you can free him from Naraku's grasp?"

"No… If I do Kohaku would die…"

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked lying on her back.

"Kohaku has a jewel shard in his back that is keeping him alive. If I try to take him all Naraku will do is remove the shard and Kohaku would fall right then. I can't let that happen."

"So you are going after Naraku first?"

"Yes. If Naraku is dead he can't control the jewel shard and Kohaku can live."

"But what happens when we have to complete the jewel?"

"That is the only thing I am worried about, but for now I am just going to concentrate on killing Naraku and getting my brother back."

"That's really nice. I wish my sister was still little…"

"Oh yea. It must be hard… AND a little strange, to know your little sister is older than you look."

"Well yea. I am glad I got to know she lived as long as she did. I did die quite young compared to her."

"Well you have got another chance. Take advantage of it."

"Yeah… If I survive all of this I want to be a norma…" Kikyou stopped talking and looked to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked her.

"I can never be normal… Not only am I a miko, but I am dead…"

"You aren't dead. Look at you."

"It doesn't matter what I look like right now. I am still, as Kagome put it, a clay pot."

"Oh…" Sango kicked her feet like a child, "We can figure out if we can do something about that."

"I don't know… I would have to go into like… a super giant miko book room!" Kikyou said spreading her arms as wide as possible.

"Do you think it is possible?"

"I hope…"

"What you two lovely ladies doing over here?" Miroku said as he walked up with Inuyasha.

"Just talking." Kikyou said.

"So…" Sango said staring at the boy's who just rudely interrupted them.

"I have a question." Kikyou said, "Do you think Kagome was serious about it being fine?"

"Yeah… She has never lied to us before." Inuyasha told him.

"I hope so…" Kikyou said looking up at the sky as she curled her knees up to her chest.

WEEEELLLLLLL That's another chapter for you all. The more reviews I get the more I post!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up in a large room and had no idea where she was. It was pitch black and there were no windows to see out of, so she couldn't tell if it was day or night. She lay there on the bed looking up at nothing but darkness as fear crept through her body.

"Hello?" she called out in hopes of Shippo or Sesshomaru answering her.

It was silent. She could see an extremely small amount of light in the corner of the room. She could tell it was a door. Jumping off the bed, Kagome slowly made her way over to the light. Once she made it over to the door, thankful for not tripping over anything, she opened it up slowly and looked down a large hall.

'Where the hell am I?' she asked herself.

She peeked her head out the door and looked up and down the long hallway. No one was in sight and she couldn't hear anything either. She snuck her way out of the door and tiptoed down the hall.

"Hello?" she called out again as she heard voices in a small room down the hall. She walked up to the door and looked through the small crack the unclosed door had left. At a large table in the middle of the room she could see about ten to fifteen high-ranking, male demons. At the end of this table, she saw someone she recognized.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. Everyone in the room stopped talking and shifted their gazes to the door. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly backed away.

"Who is at the door?!" one of the men called out. Kagome quickly hid in a small corner and sat down keeping her back against the wall. One of the demons that she had seen opened the door and looked out. She stayed as quite as she could and somehow the man did not sense her, smell her, or even hear her.

'What the hell? How did he not catch me?' she asked herself as the door slammed shut. She stood up and walked out of her hiding spot and down another hall. She did not want to stay there too much longer. Suddenly, she heard the door open once more and, without a chance to move, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and fell to her knees.

"What the hell are you doing here wench?" the man behind her asked her, but got no answer. He glared at the back of her head and tightened his grip on her shoulder spinning around and throwing her into the room with all the demons.

"AH!" She yelled as her back hit the wall.

"Who the hell is she?" the man asked entering the room once more and slamming the door behind him, "She was spying on us!"

"That fucking hurt, you know." Kagome said standing up, leaning against the wall, and holding her stomach, "How honorable you must be to toss a defenseless woman into a wall."

"You watch your mouth." The man glared at her as a few others in the room chuckled at Kagome's comment.

"I will say whatever I want till instructed different by only one person in this room and I am sorry, but that person is not you." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as the men in the room watched the exchange between the two in awe and excitement.

"Who is this person then?" he asked her.

"Not you." She answered, "My lord will make himself known when he feels he wants to."

Kagome looked at the demon in front of her in absolute disgust. He was shocked at her behavior, but at the same time amused at how she stood up to him. Kagome knew how she was expected to act around people of high status, but she still wouldn't take any shit from them. She knew whom she 'belonged' to in this case and she would act like that with him and only him.

"This is quite amusing." A man to her right said, "A young human girl proud and daring. Daring enough to face Lord Saburo!"

"Thank you." Kagome said bowing to him respectfully.

"You are most welcome young lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it softly, "Now, if I may ask, to whom do you belong to?"

"Milord, that is up to him to make public, not to me." Kagome told him.

"Well." The man turned to the people in the room, "To whom does she belong."

Sesshomaru didn't know whether he should reveal that he had another human girl in his midst, but it would be absolutely embarrassing and dishonorable to reject her. He also didn't want her claimed by any of the men in the room so he stood.

"She is mine." Sesshomaru said as the room gasped at this.

"Ah!" the man said, "Well done Lord Sesshomaru. She is quite a beauty."

"It is not what you think. This is the girl I had informed Lord Kane about when we first arrived." Sesshomaru stated.

"So YOU are the one that has previously dealt with the bastard hanyou, Naraku!" a man with an extremely deep voice, who was sitting at the very end of the table, stood up.

"Yes I am milord." Kagome said keeping her head lowered in respect to the man.

"Well young woman you are not a normal slave while you are here, do you understand?" he told her.

"No… I can't say I do, sir." Kagome said in confusion.

"In other words, you will be treated as an honored guest. I will have you escorted to your own room in which you can gaze out on the sea." He said walking over to her.

"Oh my… Sir, I do not think I deserve such a room." Kagome told him.

"Hm? Where would you prefer to stay then?"

"Well… I don't really know."

"Then you will take this room!" he demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Saita!" the man called out and a young woman rushed into the room, "Escort this young lady to her room and you know which one."

"Yes, milord." Saita said bowing to Kagome as Lord Kane motioned her to go.

Kagome followed Saita up a few stairs and down many halls. She almost felt like it would never come, but once it did and she entered the room she was awe struck. The walls were pained a dark blue and there was a large window that over looked a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow…" Kagome said as she walked over to it and looked out.

"There is a door right here if you would like to go down to the sea." Saita told her as she pointed to a small door.

"Thank you Saita."

"Yes ma'am." Saita moved her way over to the door, "Will you need anything more?"

"No. I will be fine." Kagome told her.

Saita bowed once more to Kagome and left the room. Kagome looked around and up against the wall in the middle of the room was a large bed with silk blankets, and very comfortable looking pillows. She walked over to it and sat down on the silk sheets. She smiled and curled herself into the blankets.

"Wow… I don't want to ever move from here!" she said giggling.

"I am glad you like it." A deep voice came from the door causing Kagome to jump.

"Oh! Lord Kane." Kagome said her heart beating a little fast, "You scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry." He said walking over to the bed with her, "Later on, we will be having a meeting that you must attend. You will brief us on anything that you know about this Naraku person."

"Yes, Lord Kane." She said nodding to him.

"Well I will be off." He told her as he head to the door, "Oh and incase you need anything, at the end of this hall is the servants room for this floor."

"Thank you, but I don't think I will need much."

"That is fine."

"Oh may I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused, but then laughed when she realized that 'may I ask you a question' is a question.

"Go ahead young one."

"Where does Sesshomaru sleep?" she asked.

"He is up stairs, in his room on the men's floor, but I warn you now not to go there unless you are the lover or wife of one of the Lords."

"Oh… Alright."

"Did you want to sleep in his room?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh no, no, no. I was just wondering and you said I would have to be a lover."

"Are you in love with him, young lady?" he asked entering the room and shutting the door once more.

"What? No…" Kagome said in shock.

"Before I continue, will you tell me your name?"

"It's Kagome and I can't be in love with him. He hates humans."

"Yeah, he may not be very fond of them, but from what I see you do not hate demons."

"Well no… I do not hate demons, but…"

"Which gives you a chance to love him. Now, I am going to ask you once more, are you in love with Sesshomaru?"

"No…" Kagome said determined to make him believe her.

"If you say so young one." He said walking over to her and kissing her forehead, "Just remember, hearts are often broken when words are unspoken. Do not keep it in for too long."

Kagome looked to the floor thinking about what he had said as he left the room. She laid back on the bed she was given for her stay here and continued to think. She sighed and sat up once more as a headache threatened to attack her. She jumped off the bed and left the room. She looked up and down the hall noticing some stairs on the north end. She went over and walked up in hopes of finding Sesshomaru.

'I wonder if he is up there.' She thought to herself making her way to the top. She noticed that only one of the rooms doors were shut. Walking down the hall and looking back and forth between the rooms, no one was in them.

'Why isn't anyone here?' she thought as she made her way to the door that was shut. She was about to knock when it opened. She looked up and a sudden fear came over her body. Lord Saburo was standing right in front of her.

"Why the hell are you on the men's floor?!" he asked her.

"I was looking for Lord Sesshomaru." She said turning away, "I will go sense he is not here."

"It is forbidden for a wench to come to the men's area!"

"Well I am not a wench, so I guess I am fine." Kagome said heading for the stairs.

"Get your ass back here!" Lord Saburo said running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome dashed off and turned a corner right on time. He slammed into the wall and fell. Kagome continued to run, but came to a dead end. She looked behind her and Lord Subaru was right there. He sent his fist right into her stomach causing her to fly out the window behind her.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed as she looked to the ground. She closed her eyes and hit with a loud thud. Everything went black.

WELL there is another chapter! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up in the hospital wing of the mansion she was in. Saita and two other girls she did not recognize were around her. She tried sitting up, but a sharp pain flew through her body and forced her back down.

"Lady Kagome!" Saita walked over to her, "You are okay. Lord's Kane, Sesshomaru, and Hiro are waiting for you to wake up."

"Water…" Kagome said with a dry throat.

Saita nodded as a glass of water was handed to her by one of the other girls in the room. She put it to Kagome's lips and gave her a sip. Once she finished, Kagome laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Akemi. Haya."

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Go get the Lords, please?"

They nodded and darted from the room. Saita turned back to Kagome and helped her sit up in the bed. Kagome began to tear up as the pain in her torso area shot through her once more.

"Who did this to you?" Saita asked.

"I don't want to say…" Kagome murmured looking out the window and onto a lovely garden.

"The Lords will want to know. You must tell them who violated the rules of Lord Kane!" Saita said.

"I don't want to… It was my fault… I shouldn't have messed with him in the first place."

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" Saita asked noticing she gave a little hint, "Who did you mess with?"

"No one…" Kagome closed her eyes and Saita sighed.

Sesshomaru, Lord Kane, and Lord Hiro walked into the room, all feeling quite irritated. Kagome weakly opened her eyes and turned her head to face the men who just entered.

"Who did this to you?" Lord Kane asked her, but Kagome shook her head.

"Milady…" Lord Hiro came to her side and held her hand, "You must tell us what happened. The only people, besides the servants, that are here are all members of the High Court. We must know who has hurt you."

"I can't say anything…" Kagome told them still looking out the window, "All it would do is cause more trouble then there already is."

"Kagome. Tell them who did this to you or we can do nothing about it." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome tightly closed her eyes and tears began to fall from them. They all stared at her feeling quite confused. Lord Kane raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru walked over to the other side of her and sat down on the bed.

"Kagome, tell us who did this to you." He demanded.

"I don't want anything done about it though!" she said turning to him, "I am the one that instigated it in the first place. I shouldn't have been so disrespectful towards him."

"Well, we will be taking care of Lord Saburo." Lord Kane said as he turned away and walked out with Lord Hiro.

Sesshomaru waited for the two to be gone and looked back to Kagome. He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked to the servants in the room and motioned for them to leave, so they did, closing the door on the way out.

"Kagome, why were you on the fifth floor?" he asked her.

"I was… I don't know…" Kagome said to nervous to tell him.

"You do know that the only time a female is to enter the fifth floor is when they are called up there to make love or because they are a wife or lover of one of the men?"

"I know…" Kagome said hiding her face in the pillow.

"And yet you still traveled to the fifth floor?"

"Lord Kane just confused me with something when he came to check on me in the room." She told him.

"Confused you with what?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I can't say…"

"Hm…"

"I might explain one of these days, but please not now…"

"Get some rest." He told her and left the room deep in thought about what she was talking about. Kagome laid on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around one of the pillows.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Lord Kane said suddenly making her jump again.

"Why do you do that!" she asked putting a pillow over her head.

"I don't mean to. You are just not as alert as you should be."

"I'm sorry Lord Kane. That was rude."

"It's fine. Be happy you are hurt." He said chuckling, "Now have you figured it out yet?"

"No… I can't believe it confused me so much! I even went up to the fifth floor!"

"Hehe. I noticed. You know I didn't mean for it to mess with your mind that much. I just think you just might feel more for Sesshomaru then you think you do." Lord Kane sat down on the bed by her side.

"I don't know… It is bugging me though." Kagome removed the pillow from her head and placed it by her side.

"I think I am going to go talk to young Sesshomaru about this…"

"What?!"

"Don't worry I will not mention you in anyway."

"Oh, alright…"

Kagome sighed in relief and began to relax. Lord Kane stood up and walked out the door, shaking his head, and laughing at her softly.

'This is one interesting child.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the courtyard.

'Is it possible I might have feelings for Sesshomaru?' Kagome asked herself, 'No… It can't be. I have only been with him for two weeks… I can' t be in love with him.'

She sighed and decided to put this conversation away for now and began to rest until she had the strength to walk.

Out in the courtyard, Sesshomaru stood on a small hill and stared out into space. He let out a held breath as the wind blew his silky silver hair across his face. Lord Kane, after looking for him for a minute or two, made his way up behind Sesshomaru. He set his hand on his shoulder and looked out at everything with him.

"Afternoon Lord Kane." Sesshomaru said still staring out onto the land.

"And to you Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Kane told him.

"What brings you out here?"

"I have sensed and witnessed a great change in you, young one."

"And what do you mean by that, old one."

"Hehe… You have brought a human with you to the counsel. The Sesshomaru I know wouldn't do this."

"It is just for information on Naraku, Lord Kane."

"Are you sure?" he told him, "I think you may feel for the girl."

"What? How absurd." Sesshomaru said, "You know as well as I that I will not ever love a human."

"And you know as well as I do what you just said is false. You love the child called Rin, do you not?"

"She is a child, more a daughter…. You can not compare her to being in love with a human girl."

"I am not comparing them. I am just saying you are capable with being in love with a human. It's not impossible…"

"What are you getting at, Lord Kane?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at him.

"Do not look at me in such a manner, Sesshomaru. Just think on what I have said for a while. Are you sure you feel nothing for her?"

Sesshomaru stared at him with no emotion to him at all. Lord Kane smiled and nodded to him. "I will see you later Sesshomaru." He said as he turned and walked off leaving Sesshomaru confused and baffled by his statement.

'Me? In love with Kagome?' he asked himself.

'**Haven't I been telling you this shit! You're changing!'**

'Oh my god! Why do you continuously return when you are not wanted!'

'I have returned because, once again, your ass is confused. Once you have figured out what you need to figure out I will vanish and never return.'

'What the hell do I have to figure out then?'

'I cannot tell you. It is something you must find on your own.'

'Well for now, can you just leave me to think in peace!!'

'Alright! I'm gone, sheesh.'

Sesshomaru sighed, as he no longer heard his inner self. He looked behind him and over to the hospital window. He could see Kagome lying on her bed, her eyes closed as she rested. He began walking back to the mansion and decided not to bug Kagome for a while.

About two weeks had gone by and they put off the meeting they intended to have with Kagome until she was better. She lay there in the bed with hardly any visitors and constant boredom taking her over with every slow minute that seemed to pass. Sesshomaru, after not entering the whole week, walked into her hospital room and sat down on her bed.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

Kagome opened her eyes and just looked out the door. She knew Lord Kane had talked to him about it and knew that is why he never came in. She was hurt. When she didn't answer him, Sesshomaru asked the question once more.

"What? You care all of a sudden?" Kagome said in a dry, raspy voice.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"I've been in this bed, in this strange place for two weeks and not once did you care to come see if I am okay." She said closing her eyes.

"I've had things to attend to."

"Yeah, like standing on that damn hill for hours on end staring out into space?"

"What?"

"I see you everyday on that hill."

Sesshomaru looked out the window and sighed. She could definitely see him from here and that is pretty much what he did all day, but why did it bother her so much? Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"They said you can get out of bed today."

"I don't feel like it. I want to stay here." She said turning to look out the window.

"I suggest you stop acting like that and get over it."

"What?" She said in shock as she turned her head and looked at him.

"You have been in here for two weeks. No one has come to be here and I am sure you wouldn't mind getting out of the same clothes you have been in this whole time."

"Is that a nice way of telling me I stink?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"You can say that."

"Well I don't want to move okay? It's not like anyone cares if I stay here anyway!"

Sesshomaru stared at her with his eyes narrowed. Her being in this room for so long has thrown her into a slight depression. She had only had the nurses who took care of her as visitors for the past week. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and sat her up gently.

"Wh…What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I am getting you out of this room." He said picking her up out of the bed and holding her up the best he could, "First you will have a bath."

Kagome held on to his shirt and smiled when she noticed she didn't feel any pain in her side at all. Sesshomaru took her over to a large room and opened it up. He set her in a tub that was already fixed with warm water and soaps to bathe with.

"Hm…" Sesshomaru pulled the ugly hospital gown off of her as she completely covered herself with water.

"Ow…" She bumped her arm on the side of the bath and it was still a bit sore.

"Unless you want me to come in there with you I suggest you bathe on your own." Sesshomaru told her handing her a rag and a bottle of soap that smelled like lavender. Sesshomaru walked over to a chair and sat down waiting for her to finish.

Kagome bit her lip and began to bathe on her own. Her body was extremely sore and she almost started to tear when she bumped her arm again. She attempted to bend her arm to get the back of her neck, but pain shot through her and she dropped the rag.

"Do you need help?" Sesshomaru asked her knowing she did.

"N…No" she said picking the rag up, "I am fine."

Sesshomaru sat back against his chair and continued to keep an eye on her from behind the steam that the warm water created. Kagome had finished bathing her body and went to her hair, but once she lifted her arms she winced and curled up from the pain she felt. She wasn't hurt that she was ready to begin walking again.

"You need help." Sesshomaru stated and began walking to her.

"No… its okay."

"That wasn't a question." Sesshomaru said kneeling down by her. He picked up the soap and spread it through his hands and then into her hair. She flinched at his touch, but quickly relaxed when he began to rub the soap through her hair.

Sesshomaru thought he was just helping her wash her hair, but when he suddenly sensed that it felt really good to her he felt awkward. In Kagome's mind he was giving her a very good massage and she loved it. Once he was done he told her to take a deep breath and duck down under the water. When she did, Sesshomaru rinsed the soap from her hair and pulled her back up.

"There you go…" he said brushing the hair from her face.

"You bathe Rin, don't you?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he said walking over to a shelf and bringing back a large towel.

"Because, you are the first man I have met that knows how to correctly wash hair."

"…" Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"What?"

"Do you really think that my hair is not clean? And wasn't clean before I met Rin?"

"Oh yeah… I never thought of that."

"I take care of my hair."

"Well I never thought of that. Your brother is a disgusting pig and hardly ever took baths. I guess I was just used to him…"

"I thought you forgave him?"

"Yeah right. I know I acted like it, but that was because I didn't want Sango and Miroku to worry. I hate Kikyou and probably always will. I doubt she is even serious about being my friend…"

"Hm… If that is what you believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was there and I can sense when someone was lying or if someone really didn't care and Kikyou was being sincere. The only one who couldn't care less, I am sorry to say, would have been Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes. If that upset you I am sorry." Sesshomaru said spreading the towel for her to step out of the bath and wrap herself into.

"No don't be." She said as he looked away and she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her body, "I don't know why, but for some reason it doesn't bug me."

"It doesn't?"

"No…"

Kagome dried herself off as much as possible and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow and dropped another towel on her head. She giggled and began drying her hair off.

"What did Lord Kane talk to you about?" Sesshomaru asked her as she finished drying.

"I haven't seen him in two weeks. We haven't talked."

"I mean the day you got hurt. When he went to talk to you about the meeting… What did he talk to you about?"

"Oh… N… nothing important."

"It was important enough to make you come see me on the fifth floor…"

"That's not why I…."

"We took care of Saburo, Kagome… He told us what had happened."

"Oh…"

"Why were you coming to see me? What did Lord Kane tell you to get you all worked up like you were?"

"I was worked up?"

"That's what Saburo said. He told us that you were about to knock on his door, thinking it might be my room, and when he opened it all he could sense was…"

Kagome looked up at him confused when he stopped. Sesshomaru stared down at her obviously deep in thought.

'Should I say it?'

'…'

'Oh now he doesn't fucking show up. The one time I need his damn advice…'

'**You talking about me?'**

'Yes! Should I tell her!'

'Of course you should. You will figure out the truth and it will stop bugging you! Now leave me alone. I was sleeping!'

Sesshomaru let out a light growl at his inner self that startled Kagome. She stepped back and he came back to the real world.

"What could he sense Sesshomaru?"

"He said that you felt as if you… as if you needed me."

"Oh…"

Sesshomaru stared down at her seriously as she turned away blushing a deep red. He set his finger under her chin and made her look back to him. She was turning a very deep red.

"Well? What did you need?" he asked her.

Well there is another chapter. REVIEW OR YOU GET NO MORE!!!

I won't even start typing until you do! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

NOTE!!!!!!! READ BELOW

Also I want to let people know that I am going back to school so I will not be on to much and I won't be updating as soon as I usually do. So please give me a little break. I will do my best to update though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome intensely as her blush increased and she began to feel really nervous. She had no idea how she was going to answer that question.

"What did you need Kagome?" he asked once more.

"Can I please get dressed before we get into this conversation?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow knowing she was trying to by some time, but nodded anyway. He opened the bath door and escorted her down the hall. He took her to a room in which kimonos filled the walls and shelves.

"Whoa…" Kagome said.

"This side is where you must choose from. Each Kimono represents that you are here with me and that no one can touch you."

"Cool. So I am under your protection?"

"You can say that."

"Sesshomaru… while I was in there why didn't Shippo come see me?"

"Shippo isn't even here Kagome… Children are not allowed here, so I had one of the Lords escort him to my palace."

"Did he make it there okay?!"

"Yes, yes. He is now under the guard of my people and is with Rin. He will be fine."

"Oh okay…"

Sesshomaru walked up to the shelf and picked out a silk kimono. He unfolded it and showed it to Kagome. It was a dark blue with a silver lining. On the back was the crescent moon that Sesshomaru had on the middle of his head and the sleeves had the same striped markings that he had on his cheek.

"Wow…" Kagome ran her fingers down the silk kimono and smiled up at him, "Can I wear this one?"

"Yes." He said handing it to her. Kagome smiled and ran excitedly into the dressing room. Little did she know that Sesshomaru had that Kimono especially made for her. He was very happy, though as usual did not show it, when she picked it immediately over all others.

When she returned he was awe struck. She looked gorgeous. She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself. She jumped up and down happily, but regretted it when a strong pain shot through her side. She almost fell back, but Sesshomaru had caught her and kept her up.

"Be careful…" he said sounding truly worried about her.

Kagome noticed this, but Sesshomaru had not. He felt as if he had said it like he usually talks and not anything special, but Kagome knew. He had a certain tone that she hadn't heard in a long time. He was really worried in the precise moment.

"Thank you Sesshomaru…" She said happily.

He nodded and looked at her in the mirror. He was awe struck at how pretty she was. He would have to thank Saita later for helping him out with the colors that would go with her perfectly. Kagome turned to face him and smiled.

"Why are you so tall?" she asked playfully.

"Isn't being tall good?"

"Well yes, but I feel really short next to you."

"Is this better?" he said kneeling down to her height.

"Now you look weird."

"So being tall is good?"

"Yes, now be tall again!"

Kagome giggled as he stood up fully and looked up to him. She looked down at his chest and seemed to be deep in thought. Sesshomaru looked at her actually showing a bit of confusion on his face. Out of nowhere, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sincere hug.

"Kagome…wha… what are you doing?" he asked her shocked at her action.

"I'm hugging you and I refuse to willingly let go until I have received one back."

Sesshomaru had never been hugged like this before. He had Rin give him quick ones every now and then, but Kagome's felt different. He wrapped the one arm he had around here and Kagome realized how she might be making him feel.

"He asked me if I was in love with you…" she said.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked down to her.

"He asked me if I was in love with you. I don't know what he saw, but that's what he asked when he came to me that day."

"What did you say?"

"I said no…"

Kagome had no idea how that made him feel because his facial expression did not change at all. She may not have known it, but for her to say no so fast did sting him. He removed his arm from her waist, but she continued to hold on.

"That's what I said then, but when I was lying there in the bed for two weeks I had a lot of time to think."

"Hm??" Sesshomaru said not knowing what to say in this situation.

"Lord Kane told me that hearts are often broken when words are unspoken… so I thought about what he said and I realized something…"

"What?"

"I know you hate humans, but I do not hate demons… And I definitely do not hate you…"

Kagome's heart began to speed up and Sesshomaru's did too. He could hear her heart and all that did was make him a bit more nervous. Kagome looked to the floor and took a deep breath.

"I think I am in love with you Sesshomaru…" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was stuck. He had heard these words many times from random women that he knew only wanted his power, but Kagome was sincere. He didn't say anything. Kagome felt very awkward in the silence and felt that she knew what he was thinking.

Kagome turned and ran out of the room with tears falling down her face. As she turned the corner she almost ran into Lord Hiro, Lord Kane, and Saita, but just missed them.

"What is wrong with Lady Kagome?" Saita asked.

"I think I know…" Lord Kane said walking over to the room Sesshomaru was in.

"Sesshomaru what happened?" Lord Hiro asked.

"She's in love with you isn't she?" Lord Kane said as Sesshomaru sat down on a bench.

"Yes…" he said, "And it isn't like it has been before."

"I told you Sesshomaru." Lord Kane said sitting down by him, "Talk to me like I am your uncle okay? No more Lord Kane."

"Alright uncle…"

"Sesshomaru you must go after her!" Lord Hiro said.

"He has not dealt with someone who truly loved him before. Give it a minute to register."

"If I may ask, why did Kagome leave here crying?"

"Cause I didn't say anything… I was stuck! I couldn't… I didn't… AGH!"

Sesshomaru was about to punch a wall as hard as possible, but is uncle, Lord Kane, pulled his fist back.

"No! Do you want to pay for that wall son!" Lord Kane said.

"What do I do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You go to her!" Lord Hiro said.

"Yeah listen to the dude that has had nine wives."

"I know I must go to her, but I think I will handle this my way…"

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and followed Kagome's scent all the way out to the garden. He looked around for her as the rows of flowers covered most of her scent. He spotted her over by the pond and took a deep breath as he made his way over to her.

"Kagome…" he said her name in his deep smooth voice making her jump.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He said sitting by her side.

"I shouldn't have said anything… I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"No…" he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean no?" Kagome asked looking up to him.

"I am glad you told me… Lord Kane talked to me and asked me if I was in love with you as well… It has been on my mind since then…"

"Is that why you never came to see me?"

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru set his hand to her cheek and made her look into his eyes.

"I haven't ever loved anyone before and I didn't know how it felt to have someone truly love me… but when you told me that you did my heart skipped a beat."

"As if you haven't had many girls say it before…"

"I have…"

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes, but none of them wanted me because of me… They wanted my power… or to be able to say that they are with one of the most powerful demon's of the land…"

"Oh…"

"It was different with you though. You actually made me feel speechless…"

"Really?"

"Yes I had no idea what to say… but what I did want to say is that…"

"Please don't say it! I know already… I'd rather not…"

"That I love you to Kagome…" he said interrupting her and kissing her forehead, "Don't assume so quickly that I don't."

"You do?"

"Yes. You are quite different then the humans I have said I hated."

"I am? How?"

"Yes. You bathe."

Kagome began to laugh.

"And you are a lot kinder, but still stick up for yourself… You don't run off and scream because someone more powerful then you are around. You know how to take care of yourself and others."

"Thank you…"

"And if you would allow me too I wouldn't mind a chance at being what Inuyasha could not…"

"I am sorry, but you already passed that part."

"Hehe… Then allow me to try and be what you need."

"What I need?"

"Yes. You need and deserve a man that will be there for you and if you give me a chance I would love to be him."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru gave her a very small smile. She smiled really big when she saw it and began to giggle.

"You look cute when you smile."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone I did. My reputation is on the line here…"

"Oh so now you have a sense of humor."

"No I have a sense of excessive pride and that isn't going anywhere."

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru stood up. He helped her up knowing she was in pain and they began walking back to the mansion.

On the top floor, Lord Hiro and Lord Kane watched the new couple. Lord Kane chuckled at the sight and sighed.

"I knew he could do it." Lord Hiro said.

"No matter what that boy says or does, he is just like his father…" Lord Kane smiled as he and Lord Hiro went back into the mansion.

Well THE END!!!!

OH SO JK JK JK

I will bring more IF I GET REVIEWS!!! MWAHAHA


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Inuyasha and the gang had been continuously fighting of random demons that have decided to keep attacking villages around the Western Lands. For some reason they had come out of hiding and were after anything that moves and some were even attacking each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't know I have never seen demons act like this before…" Sango said.

"I'm so tired…" Miroku said leaning up against a tree.

"Did you set the barrier up for the night?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yea… No one should be getting near us… We can finally rest."

Sango and Kikyou took that as a command and fell asleep within thirty seconds. Inuyasha just sat there trying to keep his eyes open, but it wasn't working to well. After about ten minutes Miroku and Inuyasha were both knocked out.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had spent most of the day talking out in the courtyard. He would have stayed in the garden, but the constant smell of flowers drove him nuts. It was late and Kagome was getting really tired.

"You want to go sleep?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No it's okay." Kagome said yawning some and leaning her head on his shoulder.

'Is this real?' Kagome asked herself as she looked up at the moon.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered her name.

"Yes?"

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

Kagome laid down on her back and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment on why she did fall in love with him.

"Well…" she started, "When it comes straight down to it… You are a lot sweeter then you think. You don't call me names. You take care of me and even though others say different you are very kind."

"I am?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are. To prevent Naraku from hurting me you made an offer you usually wouldn't have. You don't yell at me unless I have said something or done something completely out of line and when I see you look at Rin…"

"When I look at Rin, what?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like you are a whole new person and there is this light shining out of you."

"Hm… I've never…"

"It's okay… I don't think we should talk about your sensitive side right now."

"Why?"

Kagome looked back behind them and say Lord Kane and Lord Saburo walking toward them. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl and stood up making sure he was blocking Kagome.

"Don't worry son… He has come to apologize to Kagome."

"Lady Kagome…" Lord Saburo kneeled down in front of her, "I give you my deepest apologies. What I did was completely uncalled for and it could have killed you."

"It's fine." Kagome said smiling.

"Really? I knocked you out of a window and you were bed ridden for two weeks!" Lord Saburo said standing up.

"It's okay. I don't hold grudges. Sometimes people do things that they don't mean to do and I am sure you are not used to having a human girl be so disrespectful toward you."

"But Lady Kagome…"

"No but Lady Kagome's I am sorry for being so rude. There! Now we are even!"

Kagome smiled sweetly toward him. He agreed to it and said okay, but was still in shock at how easily she forgave him. Kind of irritated by Kagome's lack of punishment toward Saburo, Lord Kane took him back inside.

"You got off lucky you little prick!" Lord Kane said to Saburo once they left.

"Why didn't you have him punished?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"If we had punished him for that, I should be punished for disrespecting one of the High Court Lords."

"Ah! I see."

"Exactly. I can forgive him since I am still living to save my own ass."

Sesshomaru resisted a smiled that threatened to sneak across his lips and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled and wrapped one of her arms around his waist.

"Can we go now?" she asked yawning into her right hand, "I'm getting really tired."

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded and swooped her up. She held in a squeak and grabbed onto his neck. He smiled down at her, but noticed he wasn't holding her the way a man should hold his woman. He ignored it for a moment and walked up to his room.

"Um… I thought I am not allowed on this floor?" Kagome said.

"You are my woman now… You are allowed here."

"Oh." Kagome blushed as he walked her into the room and laid her gently down on the bed.

"You go to sleep and I will be in here after a while." Sesshomaru said covering her up and kissing her cheek.

"Okay." She said curling into the blankets. Sesshomaru walked out of the room and closed the door, whispering a faint goodnight to her as he left. Kagome smiled and said goodnight even though he wouldn't have heard her and fell asleep.

About an hour later Sesshomaru entered the room once more. He had been discussing certain matters with his uncle, Lord Kane, about how he should treat Kagome. He would admit he learned a hell of a lot about women and their nature. He walked over to the bed and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you still awake?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome because her eyes were still open and looking at him.

"I am not awake. I sleep with my eyes open." Kagome said jokingly as she scooted over.

Sesshomaru stripped himself of his outer kimono and slipped under the blankets with Kagome. She looked up at him blushing slightly and he could tell that she was nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked her.

"Well… I haven't ever slept in the same bed as a man before." She told him.

"It is fine. You know I will not hurt you."

"I know that. I guess I am just a little nervous about the idea."

"Well you will be fine."

"Oh yeah… When are we having the meeting about Naraku?"

"Tomorrow morning. After that we will leave here and head to my castle."

"Oh good!" Kagome said ecstatically, "I miss Shippo so much! And I can't wait to see little Rin again."

"Well sleep for now and tomorrow will come faster."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. Keeping her arms around him she quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked down at her.

'She lays here for an hour and then passes out once I have returned? Such a strange one.'

Kagome woke up with her arms clasped tightly around Sesshomaru's waist. He laid his chin upon her head and was rubbing her back with his hand. She looked up at him to see if he was awake and realized it was very early. She softly pulled away from him and saw that she was still in the kimono he had let her wear.

'I love this kimono!!' she screamed in her mind as she made her way across the room and out of the door. She closed the door and looked down the hall. No one was up. Everyone was still in bed.

She made her way to the servant's quarters and opened the door. They all looked over to her and bowed graciously.

"Oh please don't bow. I know you all must when one of the Lords are around, but I do not require or deserve it, but if it is okay, will one of you help me?"

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Saita asked.

"Well I think I came here with a large yellow bag… Does anyone know where it might be?"

"You mean this Milady?" one of the girls said pulling up her big, bright, yellow bag.

"Yes!" she said hugging the girl that gave it to her, "Can you show me to the kitchen?"

"Why Lady Kagome? Is there something you want to eat?" another one of the girls asked.

"Well there is something I want to cook. I would love it if you helped me with this."

"Milady we would be whipped if we allowed you to do any cooking!" Saita said.

"I will see that you are not."

"Are you sure you can do that Lady Kagome?" Saita asked.

"Who is the highest-ranking Lord here?"

"Well that would be Lord Kane and then after that it would be Lord Sesshomaru." One of the girls explained.

"And who would be after that?"

"Lord Errata, Lord Jiro, Lord Hiro, and then Lord Saburo. After that I do not know." Saita.

"Well I can say that Lord Kane is the coolest Lord I have ever met and Lord Saburo owes me a favor, so I do not think such honorable men would do anything so horrible and if they do I will try my best to prevent it."

"Well… Lady Kagome as long as we can help." Saita said bowing.

"Well I know many of you have things to attend to and I don't want to pull you away from anything and get you in trouble, so is there anyone that is not supposed to be doing something that would like to assist me?"

"I can! I am Kiki! I am Lord Jiro's servant and if you would allow me to I would be honored to help you in the kitchen Lady Kagome!" said a girl about the age of fourteen.

"You are just to cute aren't you?" Kagome said giggling.

"She certainly is a hyper one, Lady Kagome. She will do great with you." Saita said.

"I would love to assist you in the kitchen Lady Kagome." Said a woman around the age of eighteen, "I am Lena and I am also a servant of Lord Jiro. Kiki is my younger sister."

"Thank you. I don't think that I need anyone else, so thank you all and I am sorry for bothering you." Kagome said waving to all of them.

"I will go with you as head servant of the house, Lady Kagome. It is my job." Saita said.

"Cool!" Kagome said, "Bye everyone."

Every other person bowed to Kagome as Saita, Lena, and Kiki all followed Kagome. She stopped and looked back at them, so they began leading her to the kitchen. When she got there she smiled.

"Perfect!" she said.

Kagome set her bag down on the table and pulled out a couple boxes of pancake mix. She would have preferred doing it from scratch, but she wasn't sure they had all the things she needed and she didn't want to deal with the mess, so she settled with the mix.

She began instructing them and telling them what she needed. After gathering two large bowls, four-dozen eggs, plates, spoons, and a large whisk they got to work. The girls were very confused on what Kagome was doing, but went with it anyway. Once finished Kagome had made up to two hundred pancakes and four-dozen scrambled eggs.

"Finally…" Kagome said as the girls sat down taking a break. Kagome remembered something and walked over to her bag. She was very glad she over packed this time because otherwise this meal would not have been possible.

"Lady Kagome?" Saita said.

"Yes?"

"Why make so much? There are only fifteen Lords here." Lena asked

"Yes, and how many servants have they brought with them?" she said putting some of the food on plates.

"You made this for all of the servants?" Kiki asked.

"I certainly did. You guys have taken care of me and take care of the Lords. You deserve a good meal." Kagome said handing the three of them plates full of food.

"Wow…" the girls said almost in tears.

"Eat up. Before the Lords wake up I want to make sure all the servants from the two floors get their food." Kagome said as she ran out the door and to the servant's quarters. She commanded them to all come so they did. Bye the time they got there all the tables were set and they looked at her in shock.

"Lady Kagome, did you make this for us?"

"YES SHE DID AND IT IS DELICIOUS!" Saita said.

"I have never tasted something so… fantastic!" Lena said.

"Now everyone get to your places and eat. I will serve the men for today."

"But Milady!!!" Saita said.

"That's an order!" Kagome said giggling, "Rest for a while and eat your share."

Kagome heard the men coming down stairs and wondered how the hell they all got up at the same time. She quickly grabbed the rest of the plates and set them at the places in which each Lord sat. Once everything was set Kagome stood in the corner with a large smile on her face. All the Lords sat down and stared at the food they were given.

"I know this is something different to you all." She said making the Lords jump, "But I do think you will enjoy it."

"Kagome did you do this?" Sesshomaru asked from his end of the table.

"Yes. I would have done it all alone, but those damn girls wouldn't let me!" she said glaring back at the door they girls were in. She noticed some of them peeking through and winked at them, "I wanted to do something to say thank you. I don't know why since I received my worst injury ever here, but I still felt like it."

"Kagome…" Lord Hiro started.

"Now please before it gets cold, dig in."

The men looked around at each other and over to Sesshomaru. He smirked at Kagome and took a large bite out of one of his pancakes refusing to look down and just stared at her. She bit her bottom lip and waited for a reaction, so did everyone else.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down to his food and back up to her. He was thinking of some kind of plan to get the rest of the food himself.

"If anyone is to scared to try the food give it to me." He said, "Trust me you are missing out."

All the Lords took this as "FUCKING EAT IT" and began to eat. Once they had finished their plates they looked up at her. Half of them were slouching over the table and the other half had their stomach sticking out as far as possible. Sesshomaru wanted more.

"Kagome, what is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Pancakes and eggs." She said, "This is very popular where I come from. About ninety five percent of our population loves this breakfast. I thought it would be nice for you guys to get a little taste of the future."

"Future?" Lord Kane asked rubbing his stomach.

"Well we were supposed to have the meeting today about Naraku and to tell you how I got into all of this there are a few things you will want to know." She said, "Can we start the meeting now?"

"Yes." Lord Kane said, "Tell us everything you can."

"Well the first thing is that I do not come from this time. I am from the…"

Kagome continued to explain everything that had happened to her over the past few years. Lord Kane, very interested in what she was saying, ordered no interruptions what so ever.

"And that is pretty much it."

"So, Lady Kagome, what you are saying is that you are from five hundred years past our time." Lord Hiro said.

"Yes, sir."

"And Naraku is the one who brought you here?" Lord Kane asked.

"Well it was because of him that I was brought here. If he had not caused all the disruption between Kikyou and Inuyasha the jewel wouldn't have ever come into his hands."

"Ah I see. Sesshomaru did you know all of this?" Lord Kane asked his nephew.

"No uncle I did not. I knew she was not from here, but I had not known about the time traveling." He replied, "That is one hell of a predicament that you are in Kagome."

"I agree!" one of the Lords said.

"Sesshomaru what do you mean by one hell of a predicament?" Lord Kane asked.

"Well think about how long she has been doing this? Things are obviously different years from now. How much have you given up Kagome?"

Kagome looked to the floor. She thought for a moment on how much she did give up and then looked back up to him.

"Everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Lord Hiro asked her.

"Well where I am from, you go to school and get a good education. If you do that and do it well you can become one of the highest-ranking people ever. Its no longer being born in a certain family and you are rich or poor. Sometimes it starts out that way, but you always can change it. All you have to do is your best."

"That's all you've given up?"

"All, Lord Saburo?" she asked.

"Yes, is that all you have given up? Seems like very little to me."

"Lord Saburo. I can no longer see my family or my friends. The things I am used to that you would probably die to have, I can no longer obtain when I want."

"Die to have? Like what?"

"Imagine!" Kagome walked up and stood beside him, "When you go to wash your hands you no longer have to kneel down in a dirty pond, but all you really have to do is turn a knob and the water is provided for you!"

"That is impossible."

"Imagine when you are in the shower all you have to do, again, is turn a knob and it will get warm on its own! Imagine flicking a small switch on the wall and the room you are in lights up on its own! No more having to mess with fire!"

"Does that really exist Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If it is possible Lord Sesshomaru, I will take you there." She said smiling, "And as my witness we can come back here and tell them all everything."

"You get really excited when you talk about your time Lady Kagome." One of the Lords said. She looked up to him confused on what his name was, "Don't worry you have not yet me yet. I am Lord Jiro."

"Oh yeah! Tell Kiki and Lena thank you very much for helping me create this meal next time you see them okay and nice to meet you!" Kagome said smiling.

The Lords in the room smiled up at how sweet Kagome was to everyone. The ones near her began to have conversations with her as Hiro and Kane walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him.

"She is beautiful Sesshomaru." Lord Hiro said.

"Yes I am glad you have found someone that really loves you. Just treat her right, okay? You don't want to lose her over something stupid." Lord Kane said.

"I won't uncle. I am going to treat her like she should have been treated in the fucking first place." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I can tell you are pissed at the shit she said about Inuyasha." Lord Kane said.

"How can someone treat such a sweet girl so horribly!" Lord Hiro said.

"I do not know, but when I see him next time I…" Sesshomaru started, but was interrupted.

"You will not!" Lord Kane whispered, "You have got Kagome now. She is not with him. She is safe and that is really going to fuck with your brother's head. Keeping Kagome happy and treating her right is all you need to do to get revenge on that bratty half nephew of mine!"

"Alright uncle. I understand." He said really understanding what his uncle meant.

'Inuyasha, what a fool you were. Kagome is going to be happy with me. I will make sure you never hurt her again.' He stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome." He said making her and the others she was talking to shut up, "You need to get ready. We leave in thirty minutes."

"Okay." Kagome said and turned to the others, "I've got to go guys."

She said her goodbyes and ran up to her room. She grabbed anything that was hers and met Sesshomaru out in the hall. Sesshomaru said goodbye to his uncle and walked up to Kagome. She smiled and they made their way out of the mansion.

"It was fun being with all of them! No one has ever been so nice to me!" Kagome said happily.

"You were forced out a window, yelled at, and Saburo attempted to make you feel stupid. How was this fun?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't care what he did. All that was from him! Everyone else was nice."

Sesshomaru smiled softly and shook his head. They walked out of the mansions gates and began making their way South.

"Sesshomaru aren't we supposed to go west?" she asked him.

"Our castle is on the sea and if you want to go west you go ahead and try." He said pointing out to the sea.

"Oh yeah… Hehe I forgot." She said feeling a bit stupid.

"You're silly." He said kissing her cheek.

"And you are tall, but I am not complaining!" Kagome giggled and looked up at him.

"You would if I gave you a chance."

" I do not complain!"

Naraku watched the couple through Kanna's mirror. His anger increased with every giggle and every kiss he put on her cheek.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!!" he yelled throwing a cup at the door.

"Ah!" Kagura ducked as she saw the cup coming toward her, "I just come back in here and I get something thrown at me. I have done nothing wrong."

"They're in love! Kagura you are right. Fuck her being here willingly. I will take her and she will be mine!" Naraku said walking passed her and down the hall.

"Finally, you see it my way." Kagura said following him.

Well there is another chapter. That was long compared to my others… Lol REVIEW OR NO MORE!!

-Threatens-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru and Kagome came upon a village after hours of continuous, fast paced, tiresome walking and decided to stop before Kagome died of exhaustion. Sesshomaru looked back at her and smiled. Her hair looked wild and out of place, her eyes were half closed, and she could barely stand.

"You look… fantastic." He said seriously, but obviously joking around.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! Very funny."

"I know." He said turning away with his nose in the air.

"What the? You were making fun of me, really?"

"Maybe."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes?" he looked back to her.

"Why are you confusing me?"

"Exhaustion really messes with the human mind, Kagome. It entertains me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are tired."

"Yes, but that other part."

"Nothing?"

"Wait what?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior. She was so tired her mind couldn't comprehend anything he threw at her; whether it was obvious or not. Kagome let out a low growl and let her head drop.

"I can't take this anymore…" she said, "You can either carry me or leave me here to die…"

"Is that a trick question?"

"It was a question?"

"That was."

"What was?"

"That."

"What?"

"That. You said 'It was a question?' in question form, so I said that what you had just said was a question."

"STOP IT!!" Kagome whined as she grabbed her head and fell forward to the floor.

'This is going to be one entertaining night.' He thought to himself as he quickly caught her and prevented her from falling.

'**Oh, so now you are picking on her?'**

'Weren't you supposed to leave for good?'

'**Yes, but that was just priceless and I wanted some company.'**

'Please go away.'

'Did you just fucking say please? Oh my god. I am not talking to you anymore. You have gone nuts.'

'Well if going nuts makes you leave, I think I will go ask Totosai for advice on the subject.'

'Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny Sesshomaru. Very funny.'

'Bye now.'

'BYE!'

Sesshomaru sighed and lifted Kagome into his arm. He walked over to the village and looked around only to see frightened faces.

"A DEMON!" someone yelled causing everyone to panic.

"I am not going to hurt anyone!" he said, but the screaming was too loud.

"What's going on?" Kagome said opening her eyes and looking around.

"HE'S GOT THE GIRL! SOMEONE SAVE HER!" a woman yelled pointing at Kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed and set Kagome down. Kagome looked up at him and then back at the villagers.

"Are you all scared of him?" Kagome asked.

"He's a demon! Demon's harass us all the time!" a man said picking up a garden tool for his defense.

"Come girl! Keep away from him!" another woman said motioning for Kagome to go to her.

"Look… All of you are wasting your time with that panicking and shit. Has he attacked you?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"He's a demon! They're all the same!"

"I can't blame you for being afraid of him actually… He is the most powerful demon in the land…" Kagome said as Sesshomaru just stood there.

"See! You admit he had a lot of power!"

"Just because someone has a lot of power doesn't mean they are going to attack." She said walking over to Sesshomaru and standing by his side, "He may be all powerful and shit, but he is honorable."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Honor has to do with everything when it comes to high society demons." Kagome explained, "Just because he doesn't like humans and is very powerful doesn't mean his is going to dishonor his own name by hurting innocent people. Now stop acting stupid and go back to what you were doing."

"How can we trust him?"

"I don't know? Learn to? Try it out? Leave him alone? Get to know him? These are all good answers that any good person will consider before jumping to conclusions…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome with a faint smile. She looked back at him and saw that he was smiling at her so she playfully stuck out her tongue. Sesshomaru shook his head.

'She is lucky I love her.' He thought as he poked her nose.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Someone said through the crowd.

"Who has spoken my name?" he called out as a elderly woman walked through the people.

"I have." She said.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I doubt you will remember, but when you were just a child, I took care of you."

"What the fuck?" he said, "You lying woman, I am but five hundred year of age. No human can live that long."

"Aye…" she said, "You are correct, but I was granted a gift by your father."

"Bullshit!" Sesshomaru hissed, startling the villagers.

"Please son, calm yourself." The woman said nervously, as she backed away from him.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome looked up at him confused, "Why are you so angry?"

Sesshomaru calmed himself down as he looked at Kagome's fearful eyes. He glared at the woman before him, claiming to be his old caretaker. He turned away and walked off in a huff.

'What has gotten into him?' she asked herself as Sesshomaru made his way out of the village and over to a large tree about fifty yards away.

"I'm sorry about that. I have never seen him act like that before…" Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that? I am pretty sure you have seen him behave in such a manner." The woman said walking up beside Kagome, "You know, when you have fought him by Inuyasha's side."

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the woman transform right in front of her. Before she had a chance to react, Naraku stood there and covered her mouth with one hand as his other grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"I have you now." He whispered into her ear.

The villagers suddenly began to scream and panic once more. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked over to see them running about like maniacs. Suddenly, he could smell Naraku's scent and darted toward Kagome as fast as he could.

"SESSHOMARU!!" he heard her yell out for him as a sudden burst of Naraku's aura flew threw the village wrecking homes, destroying buildings, and even pushing the humans of the villagers out of the way.

"She's mine Sesshomaru!" Naraku said as he floated into the air.

"NARAKU!" he yelled jumping toward him as he pulled his sword from his side.

Naraku smirked; a burst of miasma flew toward Sesshomaru forcing him back to the ground. Kagome struggled as much as she could, but was unable to break free of Naraku's grasp.

"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled reaching out for him.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped up, but they vanished. He landed on the floor staring at the exact spot where Naraku and his love disappeared.

"NO!" He yelled out with all his might, causing it to echo over miles of land.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He knew what Naraku was going to do to her and couldn't bare the thought of losing her. He let out an ominous growl and banged his fist on the ground.

Inuyasha stopped walking. He looked back toward the Western Lands and narrowed his eyes. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou looked at him confused and looked in the same direction.

"Brother…" Inuyasha said running of in that direction.

"What's gotten into him?" Miroku asked.

"He just said brother…" Sango told them.

"KAGOME!" the three of them yelled as Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed into her larger self. Sango and Miroku jumped on her back as Kikyou ran forward.

Inuyasha stopped running, quickly picked Kikyou up, and began running off again. Kirara caught up to Inuyasha and Sango looked to him

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"My brother! Something is wrong!" he said as Kikyou tightened her grip on his shoulders when he went faster

"Your brother? Since when do you call him your brother?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said as they came to a small village and stopped.

"Oh my…" Miroku said as Kirara landed and they looked at the village.

"He's gone mad!" a man of the village said as the villagers all ran in their direction.

"What is going on?" Sango asked them.

"Who has gone mad?" Kikyou added.

"The demon! The girl called him Sesshomaru." A man said as the villagers stopped and stared at their village being torn apart by an enraged demon.

Inuyasha ran forward and over to his brother as he saw him waving his sword wildly and punching down tree's and houses that had been left alone by Naraku's aura burst.

"Sesshomaru!" he yelled out.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He continued to destroy everything in his way. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at him as he walked up behind his brother and smacked him in the back of the head.

"HE TOOK HER!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he looked to his brother, "That bastard He took her!"

"Kagome? Who took her?" Sango said as the others caught up.

"Naraku…" he hissed as his eyes flashed a bright red.

Well that is another chapter. REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I have his scent!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah… I have it too."

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Kikyou yelled at them.

Sesshomaru immediately darted off in the direction of Naraku's scent. Inuyasha followed right beside his brother with Kikyou on his back and Kirara holding Sango and Miroku.

"What does he want with Kagome anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wants…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying to keep the thought away.

"What Sesshomaru?"

"He wants her child…" he said, "He is going to rape her until she bares his child…"

"What?!" they all said in unison.

'Kagome…' Sesshomaru said looking out at all he had to run through, 'Please be okay.'

"Sesshomaru." Sango called out his name as he turned to her, "Are you in love with her?"

Sesshomaru didn't know if he should answer that or not, but he had to. He shook his head no and looked up at her.

"I am not in love with her…" he said, "My ward Rin would be in a panic if I let anything happen to her… and there is no way in hell I am letting Naraku produce such a powerful heir!"

Sango raised an eyebrow and smirked. She knew he was in love with her, but she didn't know why he didn't just admit it.

'I can't admit it now…' he thought to himself, 'If Inuyasha trips about it, we will have less of a chance to save Kagome… AND I WILL NOT TAKE THAT CHANCE!'

Kagome was dragged everywhere she had been taken. Naraku had her blindfolded and bound by the hands and feet. She couldn't struggle anymore because of how tired she was.

After a long drag through what Kagome assumed was a castle, she was tossed carelessly into a room. She lay there on the floor not moving until someone grabbed her and roughly threw her onto what she also assumed was a bed.

Kagome began to panic when she remembered what Naraku wanted with her. She squirmed around in hopes of somehow freeing herself, but nothing changed. Her attempts to escape this place were useless, but she kept trying.

"Is anyone there?" she called out and when she got no answer felt somewhat better.

"There is no point to struggle, my dear Kagome." A familiar voice vibrated throughout the room causing shivers to go down Kagome's spine.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" she asked nervously as she felt his presence come closer.

Not being able to pen point him, Kagome's breathing became frantic and her heart sped up faster and faster as he let out a menacing chuckle.

"Let me go…" she said softly as fear took her over and she began to sob.

"And why would I do that?" Naraku asked.

Kagome jumped and backed up as she felt the bed sink. She kept backing away until he reached out and grabbed onto her shirt. He forced her down onto her back and pulled her away from the edge of the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to fall down and hurt this pretty little body of yours, do you?" he asked and set his hand on her waist.

"Sesshomaru will come for me." She said curling her legs up and moving to where her back was against a wall.

"I know he will. I left my scent uncovered just for him to follow." He said.

Kagome took a deep breath and gulped nervously as he grabbed onto both of her ankles and in one swift movement he pulled her toward him. She fell onto her back and closed her legs. He pulled out a small knife and removed the ropes from her feet.

Kagome began to panic even more and, as fast as she could, jumped away from Naraku. He smiled as she did this and just grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on the bed again.

"Its to bad…" Naraku said standing at the edge of the bed and pulling her toward him as he forced her legs open, "By the time your precious Sesshomaru gets here you will have already been taken."

"No…" she pleaded as tears began to soak the blindfold, "Please Naraku, don't do this."

Naraku quickly removed all of his clothes and pushed them to the side. He smirked and slowly removed her outer kimono. Kagome began to cry even more and tried crawling away from him, but was once again prevented from moving.

"Don't fight it Kagome…" He said as he removed her inner kimono revealing her bra and underwear, "You'll only make it worse."

Naraku raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kagome's undergarments. He looked at her panties and decided they weren't even worth studying and ripped them away from her body.

"Oh god…" Kagome coughed as she continued to cry.

"Shut up Kagome." Naraku said getting really angry at her constant crying.

"Don't do this…" she pleaded more as he ran his finger along her bra.

"What is this damn thing? What is the point of it?!" he said tugging on it.

"Leave it there!" she demanded as she turned her body to get him to stop touching her.

"That won't help you." He said ripping her bra from her chest and revealing two beautifully rounded breasts.

"Leave me alone!" she said trying to kick at him, but he grabbed onto her ankles.

"Am I going to have to tie you down Kagome?"

"Don't touch me!"

Naraku shook his head and grabbed onto her shoulders. He pulled her toward him and looked down at her lower area. He smirked and slid his fingers along her breasts, down her stomach, and all the way down to the lips of her pussy.

Kagome gasped at his touch and could no longer move. Naraku didn't mind this. He smiled as he slid his fingers softly along the lips of her pussy, looking at her to see what kind of reaction he gets.

"This won't due…" He said removing the blindfold from her eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were puffy and red because of her crying and the fear she felt was overwhelming him. He loved knowing that she was miserable.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked looking up at him with desperate eyes.

She got no answer. All he did was push his middle finger in between the lips of her pussy and began to rub along her clit. Kagome tried to close her legs, but he would not let her. He smiled as he pressed another finger along her clit and moved his fingers into a circular motion.

Naraku looked up to her face as he saw her bite her bottom lip. Kagome tried to fight it, but couldn't and let out a soft moan of pleasure.

'I've got her…' he said as he heard another moan leave her lips.

'Why is this feeling good?' Kagome asked herself, 'Sesshomaru, please help me.'

Sesshomaru was running through the forest following the scent that Naraku left. He was being followed by Inuyasha and his gang and hoped his would help him get to her sooner.

"How far Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"About a mile!" he said as he increased his speed.

'Kagome… please hold on…' he thought to himself.

'Yeah, you go faster, lover boy.' Sango said as she looked forward.

"There it is!!" Kikyou said pointing ahead.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru unsheathed their swords at the same time. Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna stood outside the large castle.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS KAGURA!" Sango said lifting up her boomerang as the group stopped in front of the Wind Sorceress.

"Actually… No I don't, but in order to keep living I must. I would prefer you to get to Kagome sooner…"

"You would?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes! That is why I am going to let Sesshomaru and Sango pass while I fight Inuyasha and the rest."

"Why would you do that?" Sango asked.

"Because… The sooner you defeat Naraku the better… and I can't have an heir be produced! Now go while he is not looking."

Sesshomaru and Sango nodded and ran passed Kagura, but were stopped when she called out to them

"I suggest you two hurry…" she warned, "He is having his way with the girl now."

That was all she had to say and the two were gone. Kagura turned to Inuyasha and the rest pulling out her fan.

"Don't worry I am not going to fight all out…" she said, "And neither will Kohaku…"

"Does he remember anything?" Miroku asked.

"I need you guys to beat the shit out of me…"

"What?" Miroku asked.

"If you don't it will look like I just let them pass, now do it!"

"Alright Kagura!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't kill me!" she said.

"I won't."

"Oh and Miroku… He doesn't remember much, but he will eventually, so for now we fight!" Kagura said as she swung her arm around causing a gust of wind to fly toward the three.

Kagome was going crazy when he touched her. She tried her best to pull away, but with her hands tied behind her back she couldn't do anything. As he touched her, every now and then Kagome would purposely roll over trying to avoid the pleasure he was making her feel.

"Naraku stop!" she demanded.

"You are getting on my nerves!" he said as he climbed fully onto the bed.

Kagome's eyes widened as he picked her up and set her down on a few pillows. He forced her legs open once again and set himself between them as roughly as he could. Kagome continued to struggled trying to move away form him, but nothing worked. It seemed that everything was against her.

Naraku smirked as he placed his erect cock at he entrance. Kagome's eye's widened as she looked down. He was really going to take her virginity away from her.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed out.

Naraku smirked and rubbed his cock in between the lips of her pussy. She closed her eyes as he leaned over her and smirked. He forced his hips forward toward her opening and….

Well I think that is enough for now…

I will leave you all with the questions on whether Sesshomaru is on time or is he late…

And just to be even evil… here is a HINT!!!!

I love torturing people!

The more reviews I get the more you will get.

Oh I am so evil…

=D!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naraku thrust his hips forward and right when he was about to enter Kagome's pussy and rip her virginity from her a blast of energy broke through the wall and flipped the bed over.

"What the hell?" Naraku yelled as he jumped up.

He looked over and saw Sesshomaru standing there with his eye's red and Sango with her Hiraikotsu ready.

"Ah… Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked.

"Cover yourself up you pig!" Sango said.

"As if I care what you see…" Naraku said, "Sesshomaru Kagome has already been taken… Why do you care to bring her back?"

"You took her virginity from her?" Sango asked and Sesshomaru's eyes became redder.

"Yea…" he started, but was interrupted.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Kagome yelled as she forced herself to sit up, "The prick didn't take my virginity okay!"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running over to her and covered her up with one of the blankets.

Naraku was about to grab Sango when Sesshomaru swung his sword around and sent another wave of energy out. Naraku was forced back through the wall and out onto the battlefield with the others.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Kikyou yelled, "Put some fucking clothes on you pathetic jerk!"

Kagura stopped the fighting and ran over to Naraku's side. She glared up at Sesshomaru and Sango as Naraku stood up.

"Your senses have dulled Naraku…" Sesshomaru said, "You didn't even sense us coming."

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked her as Kagome continued to cry.

"Kagome!" Kikyou ran over by her side, "Are you okay?"

Kagome just stared up at Sesshomaru trying to hold in her tears. She looked to the floor and continued to cry. Tears streamed down her face as the terrified girl placed her back against the wall and wept.

"I betrayed him…" Kagome whispered.

"Betrayed who Kagome?" Kikyou asked setting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Betrayed who?"

"Kagome you didn't betray me…" Sesshomaru said as Kagome looked up at him wide eyed, "He took you from me unwillingly. You didn't go with him because you wanted to."

"You ARE in love with her, aren't you?" Sango asked and he nodded, "Why deny it before?"

"Because… I didn't know how my brother would take it and I needed all the help I could get to bring Kagome back."

"I would have still helped dumbass!!" Inuyasha said smacking him over the head.

"Well you usually aren't very willing to help your brother" Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha over the head as well.

Naraku used this chance to get away. He ran off and before the others could catch him he vanished once again with Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru went over and kneeled down by her side, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head and they all sighed in relief. Sesshomaru stared at her as his eyes began to turn blood red. They all looked at him confused because they could not sense any anger from him.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Miroku asked.

They got no answer. Kagome looked down once more feeling as if she had betrayed him. Sesshomaru grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could, holding her as if to keep her from everyone else in the world. Kagome's eyes widened and she hugged him back.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered his name as she tightened her arms around him.

"I was so scared…" he said shocking everyone, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Kagome began to cry and held onto him as tight as she could. Sango smirked and patted Sesshomaru on the top of his head. Sesshomaru looked up at her with his eyes narrowed in a 'what the hell do you think you are doing petting me like a dog' way. And Sango smirked raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's that look for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh nothing." Sango said turning away from them.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru's in love!" Inuyasha said, hiding the fact that he was pissed off and said it more playfully.

Sesshomaru smiled softly, but for no one to see, and picked Kagome up, holding her bridal style as everyone followed him away from there. Kagome, still upset about what happened, held the blanket that Sango had wrapped her in as close as possible.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine…" she muttered to the floor.

"I'm going to get her home." Sesshomaru said, "Goodbye."

Sango and Miroku didn't even have a chance to say anything and the two flew off on Sesshomaru's weird cloud thingy. Kikyou and Sango waved as the couple disappeared from sight and then looked back to Inuyasha who they could tell was pissed.

"At least she is happy." Sango said.

"Yeah…" Kikyou said smiling.

"You gonna be okay with this Inuyasha?" Miroku looked over to him as he stared up at Kagome and Sesshomaru as they left.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, "She's happy and I am happy."

"Are you serious?" Sango said.

"I think he is sick." Kikyou said rubbing his head.

"No!" Inuyasha removed her hand from his forehead, "I'm happy for her. I did love her, but I know for a fact that my love for you never went away. I don't think I ever truly loved her the way that I love you."

"Really?" Sango asked.

"I know it might not be something that you want to hear because Kagome was your friend, but Kikyou was here first." He explained.

"No… Inuyasha we understand." Sango said.

"We have always understood…"

"It was just that when Kagome was here we felt bad." Sango told him, "We met her first and we didn't understand how you could pick Kikyou over her, but now we do."

"Yeah." Miroku said, "Kikyou is a great person and I understand now why it was so hard to choose between the two."

"And I understand as well."

Kikyou had tears falling down her face by now. Inuyasha held her in her arms and kissed her forehead trying to get her to stop crying. Sango and Miroku smiled and backed away from the two to give them some room.

After a few hours of complete silence, Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the castle and he walked her into his room. He sighed and gently laid her down on the large bed and slid the covers over her body and throwing the blanket that smelt of Naraku off to the side. He looked into her eyes and all he could see was pain and sadness. He stood up and removed his shirt and then slid under the covers with her. She tensed up some and moved back a bit sending a wave of sadness through his heart.

Kagome turned around and faced the other way. She didn't want him to look at her at the moment and felt as if she was a disgrace to him. In her mind she had betrayed the man she really loved in the worst possible way ever and Sesshomaru had no idea what to do or what to say about it. He had never been in this situation before and didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

Sesshomaru laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling pondering some way to get her to feel better, but could come up with nothing. Suddenly the bed shifted and when he looked to Kagome she was facing him and staring up at him as if she was worried about something. Sesshomaru turned to lay on his side and slid his arms around her petite form and pulled her as close to him as she possibly can, but stopped and looked down at her confused when she became tense.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded, but he didn't believe. "Kagome tell me what is wrong?"

"I can't really say I know…" she whispered, "I feel so dirty… like a whore. I couldn't stop him from touching me."

"Kagome, Naraku is strong. You are not able to fight him off." He said, "I know this, he knows this, and your friends know this."

"I know, but…" she started.

"Now I love you… Don't think any differently because of that prick." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Now I know you have gotten through bad things before and they might not have been as bad as this, but it's going to be just fine. He won't take you from me again and that is a promise."

"Okay…" She said weakly. Kagome looked up at him and slid up a bit and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as he slid his tongue in between her lips and over her own. Kagome's eyes widened, but she just pressed herself further into the kiss. She wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him as close as she possibly can.

Sesshomaru pulled away and stared down at her for a moment. She smiled sweetly up at him and confused her when he pulled his arm from around her. Sesshomaru sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Kagome sat up on her knees and her heart began to pound. She knew he was mad at her for what had happened and ran out the room crying her eyes out. Sesshomaru looked up in shock as she ran out of the room and ran after her, but she was gone.

'When the hell did she learn to run that fast?' he asked himself looking down the hall.

'**YOU IDIOT!' he heard his father yell as a bright light formed behind him, 'Do you have any idea what you just made her feel like?!'**

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he turned to his father.

"**She already thinks that she betrayed you!" he hit his son on top of his head. "So you make it worse by moving away from her while you kiss!"**

"Why the hell were you watching?" he yelled

"**Cause I was hoping you would not do it, but you did any way!"**

"I didn't do it because of Naraku!"

"**She doesn't know that!" his father yelled and hit him upside the head again, "She thinks it is! Tell her the truth! Tell her why you freak out when you hold her!"**

"But dad…"

"**Did you just call me Dad? I love this chick!" Inutaisho cheered. "Now go to her!"**

"Alright…" Sesshomaru walked out of the room and down the hall to where he might have seen Kagome. He walked out into the garden to see that Shippo and Rin were playing in the field. Kagome wasn't any where in sight. He continued on and bumped into one of his servants.

"She ran into the dojo, Lord Sesshomaru." The woman bowed and kept on. Sesshomaru nodded and made his way to the dojo. Once he got there he stopped at the door, hearing crying on the other side of the door. He sighed and looked to the floor. He opened the door and Kagome jumped, looking back at him with tears falling rapidly down her face. She backed herself into a corner and curled her knees to her chest and shoved her head into her arms.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru sat down beside her, "I didn't move away because of what happened with Naraku." He looked down at her, but she said nothing. "For a while now I have felt…" He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I've felt insecure about holding you."

Kagome stopped crying and looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, "Why would you feel insecure about holding me?" She spread her legs out and looked up at him wanting to know what he meant.

"Well I only have one arm." He said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't hold you like a man should be able to hold his woman." He explained, "I can't pick you up the way a man should, I can't hug you, I can't even fight to protect you to the extent that I should be able to. It's my fault that Naraku got his hands on you in the first place."

**Well that was a cool chapter…. Poor Sesshomaru feels guilty… Aw! So sexy.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I can't hold you like a man should be able to hold his woman." He explained, "I can't pick you up the way a man should, I can't hug you, I can't even fight to protect you to the extent that I should be able to. It's my fault that Naraku got his hands on you in the first place."

"You blame yourself?" Kagome asked him, "It isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is." He disagreed completely, "If I had both of my arms I would have had the power to protect you."

"But honey…" she started.

"Honey?" he asked her, "I am not a honey? Why did you call me that?"

"Um…" she looked at him confused, "It's like a pet name."

"Now I am a pet?" he looked at her confused.

"No, no, no!" She giggled, "It's just something that you call the one you love. Instead of saying my name you could call me things like honey, baby, sweetheart, angel…"

"Honey is food, baby is a young child, sweetheart is something that wouldn't fit you in any way…"

"HEY!" she said pushing his shoulder, "I'm nice…"

"But you aren't sweet. Sweet is something you call a little girl because they are innocent and know nothing of the world. You are kind, but you have the spunk not many girls have. You stick up for yourself."

"I see what you mean…" she said poking his shoulder. "Nice save by the way."

"What would you like me to call you?"

"My favorite has always been Hun or sweetheart…" she said, "But I want you to choose."

"I'll figure it out when I feel like it." He said.

"Okay." She smiled and looked to the floor again, thinking about what he had previously said. "It isn't your fault."

"What?"

"It isn't your fault. It never was and never will be." She said, "I love you Sesshomaru. Don't ever say something like this is your fault again."

"…" he could say anything.

"Also… Do you want your arm back?" she asked and he looked up at her shocked, "I can do it you know?"

"How could you recreate a limb?" he asked.

"Well I don't know if I can do it now, but I have practiced before…" she said, "I would have to study up on it some more, but if you give me some time I can do it. I know I can!" She threw herself into his arm and held him close, "I promise I will try my best if you want your arm back."

"I do, but I don't want you to…"

"I'LL DO IT!" she yelled in a confident and determined manner, "No matter what you say I will do it and you will have your arm back! I swear!"

"Kagome I…"

"Nope, I'm doing it!"

Sesshomaru just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, remarkably excited on the returned of his left arm. Kagome stood up and looked out a nearby window with a serious look. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her and then out the window.

"What are you looking at?" he asked looking out the window. There was nothing there, but the garden that she had already seen. He looked to her and she turned to him biting her bottom lip.

"Tomorrow is my mother's birthday…" she said.

"I see…" Sesshomaru looked out the window as well thinking and then looked back to her, "How would you like to go and see her?"

"How would I be able to do that?" she asked.

"I'll take you…" he said, "You told me before that you wouldn't mind trying to take me there and you could prove all the things you told the counsel are true."

"Yea…" she said. "You are right!"

"Am I ever not?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kagome poked his nose, "No getting cocky on me"

"Get your things ready." He said walking out of the dojo.

Kagome smiled and stared out the window for a while, excited about seeing her family and nervous on what they will think of Sesshomaru, if she could get him through the well in the first place. Kagome ran back to the room and quickly began packing her things. Once done, she walked out to the garden with her bag in hand. Ah Un, Shippo, and Rin were all told to stay behind.

"Aw, but I wanted to come too." Shippo said.

"Yeah, so did I!" Rin agreed.

"I don't know if you two would even be able to get through…" Kagome explained, "I think it would be best if the both of you just stayed here."

"Now get inside." Sesshomaru told them. He turned to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You ready?"

"I!!! Have never ridden like this before! No, I am not ready!" she told him and grabbed onto his shirt, her grip tighter then ever. Sesshomaru shook his head and took to the skies as he cloud thingy appeared under them both.

"AH!" Kagome stuffed her face into his shoulder not wanting to look down.

"You can not tell me that you are this scared of flying."

"No, I am not scared of flying…" she gulped.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Falling…" she kept her face stuffed into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eye began to twitch as he looked down at her and he slowly began to descend to the floor. Once his feet touched the ground, Kagome looked down and then to him.

"Why did you stop flying?" she asked, "You said it would be faster."

"I am not going to fly if you are that scared of doing it."

"Oh…" she looked to the floor and suddenly got an idea. She walked around him and jumped on his back, "There! Now we can fly and I won't be scared."

"Why…?" he looked back at her.

"I don't know. This is my comfort zone I guess."

Sesshomaru smirked and realized why it was her comfort zone. Suddenly he ran forward, sure to keep a good grip on her, and went as fast as he possibly could. Kagome squealed and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Slow down!" she asked.

"I… don't feel like it." He sped up even more.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled looking at the back of his head. She smirked and suddenly let go of his shoulders. Sesshomaru's grip slipped and she fell back. He skidded to stop and ran back to Kagome who was rubbing her head and dusting off the dirt.

"You did that on purpose." He said.

"So?"

"WHAT IF YOU WERE HURT KAGOME!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Don't yell…" Kagome jumped and looked at him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's fangs grew, his eyes were red, and his long silver hair was floating as his aura began to go crazy. Kagome backed up some, confused on why he was so angry with her, but then a chuckle came from behind her.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" a familiar voice came through the trees as Naraku appeared right behind Kagome.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome couldn't move. She stiffened up as fear went through her body, no longer allowing her to move. She stared at Sesshomaru helplessly as she felt Naraku coming closer and closer.

Suddenly a burst of light surrounding an arrow flew through the trees toward Kagome and Naraku. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome and moved her out of the way as Naraku jumped backwards, dodging the arrow. They all looked over to see Inuyasha and the group, and Kikyou having her bow up and drawing another arrow.

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she readied her Hiraikotsu.

"Damn it." Naraku hissed. "You always wreck everything!" Naraku was about to vanish, but Kikyou shot another arrow, purifying his miasma and causing him to stay here. "WHAT!" he yelled in shock.

"It's a new trick." Kikyou said with a smirk.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga. "You die tonight!"

"To hell with all of you!" Naraku yelled as hundreds of demons burst through the trees, destroying the forest around them and pulling Naraku away.

"FOLLOW HIM!" Sesshomaru demanded running toward Naraku with his Tokijin drawn and Inuyasha and Miroku by his side. Sango and Kikyou grabbed onto Kagome and followed the men with haste as they made their way over a large hill.

Sesshomaru and the rest stopped chasing Naraku when they saw that Naraku had stopped running off and was staring at something. Armies of demon soldiers were coming to help.

"LORD KANE!" Kagome yelled waving to the leaders of the armies and running past Naraku toward them, "LORD HIRO! LORD SABURO!"

"KAGOME!" Lord Kane rushed forward and swung his sword around, sending a large wave of energy toward Naraku, who was about to grab her, and sent him back into a tree. "You MUST be more careful child."

"Oh…" Kagome pointed and laughed at Naraku. "Thanks Lord Kane."

Lord Hiro and Lord Saburo came forward and Kagome jumped into a bear hug with Lord Hiro. She looked over to Lord Saburo, who stood there feeling a bit insecure, but Kagome still jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you guys!" she said.

"It has only been a couple weeks, Lady Kagome." Lord Hiro said.

"I don't care I've missed you."

Sesshomaru watched happily, but a flash of lightening came and stopped all the reminiscing. Everyone turned to Naraku as thousands of demons appeared and attacked all the soldiers.

"The fight has begun…" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all said in unison.

"Kagome! Here!" Kikyou called out tossing her a long bow. "When I tell you I need you to shoot okay? Otherwise, let the rest of the fighting be handled by us."

"Oh… Um…" Kagome looked down at the bow and arrows worriedly.

"Kagome…" Kikyou said reassuringly, "Just trust me, okay?"

Kagome nodded and ran off to the side to watch. Naraku's demons had all the soldiers and Lord Kane, Hiro, and Saburo busy, but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on Naraku's ass. Sesshomaru had jumped forward and knocked Naraku to the floor as Inuyasha shot a Wind Scar at him.

"You will never defeat me!" Naraku claimed as he pulled out his own sword and ran at Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha fired another Wind Scar and pushed Naraku to the side. "Oh, I see you mutts have finally come together, huh? Did Kagome's beautiful body being revealed to me do this much? I am so proud."

Sesshomaru growled and dashed forward to Naraku sending a bright blue wave of lightening toward him as "Dragon Strike" echoed through out the valley. Sesshomaru smirked as half of Naraku's body disintegrated, but Naraku was still living.

"Naraku! Where is the Sacred Jewel!" Kikyou yelled out knowing that it was near. Naraku smirked and pulled it out with the one arm that he still had.

"You mean this my little Miko?" he chuckled, "With this I will never be defeated!" Naraku's laugh echoed loudly throughout the valley as Kikyou turned to Kagome. Kagome smirked, knowing what Kikyou was thinking and then notched an arrow into the string of her bow.

"Naraku!" Kikyou said, also notching an arrow, "You die today!" Kikyou let the arrow go and it flew straight into Naraku's hand hitting the jewel. "NOW KAGOME! SHOOT IT ONE MORE TIME BEFORE IT SHATTERS!"

"Alright!" Kagome nodded and concentrated on the jewel. Kikyou put her hands together and began to chant something under her breath that caused Kagome's arrow to glow a bright yellow and Kagome fired.

Everyone watched in awe as the arrow flew into Naraku's hand, pierced the jewel, Naraku's palm, and a giant beam of light entered the sky, ripping Naraku's hand to shreds.

"Kagome! Make the wish!" Kikyou told her.

"A wish…?" Kagome looked at Naraku as he screamed out and the jewel was staying intact, "I WISH…. SACRED JEWEL I WISH YOU WOULD DISAPPEAR!" Kagome yelled, shocking everyone at her wish.

Suddenly a bright light shot out toward Kagome and hit her right in the heart. Kagome looked down in shock to see what it was doing and she began to lift into the air. A spirit of a young woman appeared at Naraku's side and smiled at her.

"Thank you Kagome…" the woman said.

"Huh?" Kagome looked in shock as she spoke.

"For years I have been stuck in this world, people constantly fighting and dying for my power and because of you I have been set free." She said, "As a thank you I am handing over all of my power to you, Kagome. Out of everyone that has come in contact with the jewel you deserve it the most."

Before anyone could say anything or Kagome could thank her the woman vanished into thin air. A light surrounded Kagome's full form and shot out everywhere, covering her from everyone's sight. After a minute or two the light faded away and Kagome fell to the floor. Everyone rushed over to her side to see if she was okay, but she did not wake up.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked.

Kagome's eyes opened just a bit and she looked a head to see Naraku trying to get away. Her arm rose up and as if it was by reflex a thing beam shot out toward him and one final scream could be heard as he fell to the floor and died.

She looked up at Sesshomaru smiling as her hand snuck up his left sleeve and she rubbed her fingers across the stub of his arm. Everyone watched confused or in awe at Kagome's actions. Sesshomaru looked down at her and then to his arm as he felt something happening and lifted up his sleeve to see that his arm was there once more.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at her worried and sat her up a bit only to have her fall unconscious again. Everyone looked at each other concerned and Sesshomaru picked her up, this time with both arms.

"I'm getting her home." He said and darted off before anyone could say anything.

"You know…" Inuyasha said, "For a guy who just got his arm returned to him, he ain't all that happy…"

"Maybe that is cause the woman he loves just passed out!" Sango and Kikyou said knocking Inuyasha over the head.

"Lets follow." Lord Kane said as he ordered his soldiers to go home.

Everyone agreed to the suggestion and began running after Sesshomaru.

_**Well that is another chapter!!! Sorry I am horrible at Fighting scenes….**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sex Scene… WARNING

Kagome awoke in Sesshomaru's room, back at the castle, with a major headache. She looked around to see no one was there and stood up, only to fall back to the floor again.

"What the…" She said aloud as she looked to her legs, wondering why they were numb. "Is someone there?" she called out. "HELLO!" She yelled and saw Lord Saburo peek his head inside the room. "Can you help me up?" she asked.

"Your… awake!" he yelled and looked the other way, taking a DEEP breath and yelling, "SHE'S AWAKE!! KAGOME IS AWAKE!"

"What the hell?" Kagome looked at him confused as he rushed over to her and picked her up from the floor, laying her back down on the bed. Kagome could hear footsteps from down the hall as the ground began to shake. Everyone busted through the door to see if she was okay.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome yelled as Shippo jumped up on the bed with her.

"Kagome!" he yelled in excitement and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked confused.

"You were in a coma for four months, Kagome!" Sango explained.

"WHAT!" she yelled, "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I'm… here…" he said coming through the group of friends.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment then raised her arms and opened and closed her hands as if she was a little girl who wanted to be picked up by her father. Sesshomaru smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her. A prolonged "awe" went through the room and Sesshomaru snapped his head around to glare at the rest of them.

"Oh stop it…" Kagome said slipping her fingers under his chin and turning his head toward her. She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss as Sango shooed everyone from the room. "I'm sorry…" Kagome had a tear fall from her eye.

"Don't be…" He said and pushed her back down on the bed, knowing everyone was gone. "I love you…"

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

"Kagome…" he looked into her eyes. "Can I… I mean… Would you allow me to make love to you?" he asked her quickly and a bit shyly.

"Yes…" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his back. Sesshomaru smiled and began to remove her clothes from her body. Once they were gone he tossed them off to the side and began to kiss on her neck.

Kagome removed his shirt as he kissed her and tossed it to the side. Sesshomaru stood up off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. Kagome couldn't help, but stare and every now and then had to fight the urge to look down. Sesshomaru couldn't help it and chuckled at her innocence. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laid himself back down on her.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked as he slowly spread her legs and placed himself between them, "Don't say yes if you aren't."

"I'm sure." She nodded and with no hesitation, Sesshomaru slid his large dick inside of her tight and wet pussy. Kagome winced only a little and then soaked the pain as he slowly pulled himself out and then slid himself back in to her pussy, trying to get used to how tight she was.

Sesshomaru heard a slight moan come from Kagome and sped up just a little, not wanting to go to fast for her first time. She set her hands on his shoulders and looked up to him with love in her eyes. She could tell that he was holding back and she definitely did not approve.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "Please… Don't hold back because of me…" This was all that he needed to hear. Sesshomaru pushed himself up a little and set his hands on the side of Kagome's head and began to pound his cock into her. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden pleasure she was feeling and let out a soft moan, causing Sesshomaru to move even faster into her.

The two continued this pleasing motion, until Kagome realized that she wasn't doing any of the work and, somehow, flipped Sesshomaru over onto his back. Sesshomaru smiled as she began to move her hips back and forth at a fast pace. He reached around her and grabbed tightly on to her ass pushing her up, causing her to bounce up and down on his cock.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as the pleasure began to increase. She moved her hips even faster as she heard an extremely satisfying moan from Sesshomaru and began to feel her body heating up more and more. Sesshomaru could tell she was on the edge and quickly switched back to their previous position.

Kagome grabbed tightly onto his shoulders and yelled out in pleasure as he continued to pound his large, rock-hard cock into her pussy. Her body continued to heat up until she knew that she was going to cum.

"Sesshomaru!" she said trying to hold on as long as she could, "I'm… I'm going to cum!" She yelled still trying to hold on for him. Sesshomaru smiled as he felt his cock throb inside her tight pussy and knew that he was close as well. Kagome continued to fight, as he started to thrust harder and faster then before.

"Kagome…" he said her name and that was it for her. She yelled out as pleasure flew through her body and she came, her pussy wetter then ever as it went all down Sesshomaru's cock as he kept going.

Sesshomaru could feel her pussy tightening up as she came and began to go even faster. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes, not really able to handle anymore then he was giving. He let out a few more grunts and his eyes flashed red as he came inside her.

Sesshomaru fell forward onto his lover and Kagome just wrapped her arms around him and laid there. Trying to catch their breaths they both looked at each other lovingly and Kagome leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Did you… enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked hoping that she did.

"Yes…" she said excitedly, "OH MY GOD YES!" she giggled and held him close.

"I'm so glad…" he said lying his head down on her chest and holding her close, "Thank you Kagome…"

"For what honey?" she asked.

"For everything…" he told her, "For your kindness, love, and everything else. I would have to say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She kissed his lips softly, "Before we are missed I think we should get dressed and get down there."

"You are… completely right." He agreed.

"Yeah…" Kagome giggled as they both stood up off the bed. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she stumbled and fell forward into his arms. She looked up at him blushing and he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll help you get dressed…" he said, "It's been so long since you have walked."

"Okay…" she smiled as he sat her back down on the bed and pulled a dark blue kimono with silver moons scattered all over it from the closet. "Who's that for?" she asked and he turned to her.

"You." He said walking over to her and helping her dress. Once she was done, he walked her over to a mirror. "You look beautiful."

"I love it." She said.

"It… was my mothers."

"What?" She looked up at him wide eyed, "Are you sure you want me to wear it?"

"I am absolutely positive I want you to wear it, Kagome." He reassured her. Kagome smiled and looked back in the mirror. It was gorgeous. As she continued to stare at herself, Sesshomaru went over to the closet and got dressed in an all black kimono with red trimming and a large silver moon on the back.

"Well don't you look sexy." Kagome said giggling as she looked back toward him. Sesshomaru walked up beside her and kissed her cheek. He held onto her side as they walked out of the room and down the hall to where everyone else was.

"So what took you two so long?" Sango asked as she noticed her friend walking into the room with Sesshomaru.

"We needed to talk…" Kagome said.

"Uh'huh…" Kikyou walked up to Kagome and hugged her, "Oh, I am so happy that you are finally awake…"

"You had us all freaked out!" Shippo said.

"I'm sorry, guys…" Kagome apologized to them.

"Don't apologize Kagome…" Inuyasha said from a corner across the room. "You are the one that was able to defeat Naraku. I think we all agree that you can do whatever the hell you want to do."

"Well you are certainly generous…" Kagome said.

"Are you kidding me?" Miroku chuckled, "He has been like that ever since he and Sesshomaru began to 'like' each other!"

"Yeah… I can't say it hasn't been pleasant." Sango giggled as well as she sat down beside Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah! And Miroku and Sango are going to be married!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"What!" Kagome looked over to them for confirmation and they nodded. "That is fantastic! I am so happy for you two… Took you forever though…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked.

"You obviously loved him…" Inuyasha said.

"I do have to agree with Inuyasha." Kikyou said.

"You only agree with him because you two are together now!" Sango said revealing their surprise to Kagome.

"OH MY GOD! REALLY?" Kagome said hugging Kikyou.

"Yes…" Kikyou giggled hugging her friend back.

"I'm so happy for you two as well!"

"I'm surprised you aren't killing me." Inuyasha said.

"What? Why would I do that?" Kagome asked him.

"Well…" Inuyasha said obviously referring to the past.

"Oh come on! Are you serious?" Kagome asked, "Inuyasha stop dwelling on the past. Things happen and thing change. I am glad you two are together… I have Sesshomaru anyway!" Kagome kissed the demon lord's cheek, causing his face to turn a bit red.

"Aw! He's blushing!" Kikyou laughed.

Shippo looked over to Rin, noticing that she was just sitting in the corner of the room all alone. He walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"Rin, are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"I'm okay." She said innocently.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?"

"…" Rin looked up at him worriedly, "Now that Kagome and Sesshomaru are together I am not going to have anyone…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru isn't going to like me anymore…" she said, "He has Kagome and you and now he is not going to want me anymore."

"Rin that is not true in any way." Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked the little bundle called Rin up. "Rin, you are always going to be my little girl."

"You never called me that before…" she looked up at him confused.

"Well I thought it… a lot." He told her, "And no matter what happens that is what you are going to be. Kagome isn't replacing you at all and neither is Shippo. They are just a new part of this family. Think of Shippo like a new brother and Kagome like… your mother."

"My mommy?" Rin asked, "But you don't let me call you daddy."

"You never asked."

"That's true." Rin nodded.

"You can if you want to, you know?"

"I can!" Rin said excitedly.

"Of course."

"But how is Kagome my new mommy?" she asked, "Don't you two have to be married for her to be my new mommy?"

"That's right, we do have to be married, Rin." Sesshomaru looked over and straight into Kagome's eyes. "We do have to be married if you want to call her mom, don't you agree Kagome?"

"M… Married?" Kagome said. "What are you getting at?"

"I think he is asking you to marry him, Kagome." Sango said.

"Yep! He certainly is!" Kikyou agreed.

"I didn't hear a question! From what I heard he was talking to Rin!" she smirked and turned away.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said putting Rin down and walking over to her. He turned her around and got down on one knee, "Kagome will you marry me?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment and then looked around at everyone else. She didn't know if she was ready for marriage yet and had no idea what to say. She looked back to him and closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" she said sighing and then opening her eyes, "Of course I would!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sesshomaru fell back and took a deep breath.

"Kagome you totally did that on purpose." Sango said.

"I know." She giggled as Sesshomaru stood back up and regained his composure. "I love you so much!" she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"You scared the shit out of me…" he said holding her close.

"I'm sorry…" she smiled sweetly up to him, "I didn't mean to."

"Uh'huh. Yea you did, Kagome." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut it boy!" Sesshomaru snapped at his younger brother, making Inuyasha jump behind Kikyou.

"Oh you dummy." Kikyou laughed as she patted Inuyasha's head.

_**Well there is another chapter! I think the next chapter might just be the end of this story.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Final Chapter

_**NOTE: I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads my story went to my profile and voted on my poll! Help me decide please!**_

Chapter 18

It has been a full year since Kagome and Sesshomaru were married. Kagome was actually able to take Sesshomaru to her time to meet her parent's and that was one day that the poor girl would never forget, but who would forget something like that? She walked into her house with high hopes and excited about her family meeting Sesshomaru when…

"Who the heck is this?" Kagome's mother asked examining Sesshomaru.

"This is my husband." She said.

"YOUR WHAT?"

"My husband." She said, "I love him and he loves me."

"What ever happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"He's with Kikyou." She explained.

"So are you a half-demon as well?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"I am a full demon." Sesshomaru said.

"A FULL DEMON!" Grandpa yelled reaching into his kimono for a sutra.

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled threateningly.

"Alright, fine!" he said mumbling as he walked off.

"So where is Sota?" Kagome asked.

"He should be home any minute." Kagome's mother said, "Kagome you were gone so long… I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm fine mom." She said hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm so happy you are finally home," she said hugging her daughter back.

"I've missed you too mom." She said.

"Your brother is going to be so surprised when he sees you."

"I can't wait to see him." Kagome said excitedly.

"MOM I'M HOME!" a voice called from the door.

"SOTA!" Kagome yelled running around the corner.

"KAGOME?" Sota yelled and hugged his older sister.

"WHY ARE YOU SO TALL!" Kagome asked noticing that her once little brother was now as tall as she was.

"Things happen when you are gone for almost a year, sis." Sota explained.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Kagome kissed her little brothers forehead.

"So where is Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"He's back in the feudal era." She said, "I don't travel with him anymore."

"Oh?" Sota said.

"Yep!"

"So, who do you travel with?" he asked her.

"Come and meet him!" she grabbed her brothers wrist and pulled him into the living room with everyone else.

"Kagome, careful with your brother." Kagome's mom said.

"Oh sorry Sota." She said letting go of his wrist.

"It's fine. I kind of missed it." He chuckled.

"Well Sota, this is my husband Sesshomaru." She said.

"Husband?" Sota said looking at Sesshomaru, "This is no offense toward you, Sesshomaru." He said as he looked back toward Kagome, "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU ARE GONE FOREVER AND YOU GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO INTERROGATE YET!"

"Sota, calm down." Kagome patted her little brother's head.

"You can interrogate me now if you want?" Sesshomaru said.

"Cool." Sota smirked and rubbed his hands together smiling evilly, "WHAT are you intentions toward my sister!"

"Uh…" Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome and then back down to her brother. "To die at the age of one thousand with her by my side?"

"Aw!" Kagome's mother giggled.

"Okay…" Sota said, "When do I get a niece or nephew?!"

Kagome suddenly jumped up and ran toward the bathroom. Sesshomaru quickly followed behind Kagome's mother and when they got there, Kagome was throwing up in the toilet.

"KAGOME!" her mother yelled trying to calm her daughter down, "Honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine mother…" Kagome said only to begin throwing up once again into the toilet.

"Are you sure? You have been throwing up all morning?" her mother asked again. "We should get you to the hospital."

"No mother… I know what is wrong…" Kagome said.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked as Kagome stood up and walked out of the bathroom, after flushing the toilet, and looked at her family.

"I'm pregnant." She said shocking them all.

"What do you mean, pregnant?" her grandfather asked.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Sota said excitedly. "WAIT I DIDN'T WANT ONE THAT QUICKLY!"

"I had a feeling…" her mother giggled, "So how far along are you?"

"Honestly?" Kagome asked and her mother nodded, "It should be coming any day."

"But Kagome, you aren't even showing." Her mother said, "And you are having morning sickness."

Kagome sighed and looked down to her stomach as her palms began to glow and her belly grew. Her family watched in awe as Sesshomaru stayed near the front door. She looked up to them all as Sota began to gently rub her stomach.

"I hid it because I didn't know how you all would feel about it." She explained. "And the throwing up is because of hiding the baby. I would have been putting stress on it if I hadn't done the spell the way I did."

"Oh, I see." Her mother said.

"I am so sorry about hiding it mom." She said, "I just didn't want you to be mad."

"I would never have been mad at you because of that!"

"You wouldn't have?"

"No!" she said, "Of course not. I know why you did it."

"Oh…" Kagome smiled at her mother, "I feel so much better."

"Oh Kagome…" her mother walked over to her daughter and smiled, "No matter what happens you know we love you and that we are going to be there for you. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"WHO'S THE FATHER!" her grandfather yelled and a clearing of the throat was his reply. He looked over to Sesshomaru and pulled out a sutra, "DEMON! YOU HAVE IMPREGNATED MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"Oh… AWESOME!" Sota said as he ran over to Sesshomaru. "Totally cool sis! He is way more awesome then Inuyasha would have ever been!"

"I like this kid." Sesshomaru smirked.

Suddenly a splashing sound came to everyone's ears as they looked over to Kagome. She looked down between her legs to see some sort of liquid.

"Kagome get in the car!" her mother demanded.

"Did my water just…"

"NOW!" her mother demanded.

Everyone rushed Kagome to the car. Sesshomaru began to panic as Kagome began to feel the extremely painful contractions and squeezed his hand as hard as possible. Once they got to the hospital and Kagome was put in the room Sesshomaru was forced to stand out in the hall, not by the doctors, but by Kagome's mother.

An hour or two passed by and the doctor came out with a huge smiled on her face. Sesshomaru ran up to her hoping that Kagome and the baby were okay.

"Congratulations young man. You have a little girl." The doctor said, "You may go in now."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's grandfather and little brother went into the room, but was a bit nervous to go in with them. He took a deep breath and walked inside to see Kagome holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Kagome looked up at him and smiled weakly, tired from all the pushing. Sesshomaru walked over and gently took the baby in his arms.

"I'm a dad…" he whispered as a single tear fell from his eye.

The family stood in the doctor's office, everyone smiling happily at each other as the small bundle in Sesshomaru's arms began to wiggle around. The little baby girl opened her eyes a little bit and looked up at her father's hair.

"What are you going to name her?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said calmly as she began to drift into a light sleep.

"Hana…" Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed his little girls forehead.

"Yes." Kagome agreed with him, "Hana is a beautiful name."

"Awwww." Kagome's mother giggled and looked at her granddaughter, "Little Hana."

"This is so cool." Sota said, "I'm a uncle!"

Sesshomaru walked back over to Kagome, still staring at his precious angel as a strand of his hair rubbed across her face. Suddenly Hana reached out and grabbed onto her father's hair and kept a tight grip.

"Uh… Hana…" he attempted to pull his hair from her hand. "Let go of daddy's hair sweetie."

"Ah…" Hana made her first noise as she examined her father's hair with such interest and determination to figure out what it was. She pulled on it and noticed it came from his head so she reached up to see that she had her own and grabbed onto it as she stuck Sesshomaru's into her mouth.

"Oh she is so cute!" Sota laughed as Sesshomaru's hair was dripping in baby drool.

"Here Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled not able to fall asleep anymore as Sesshomaru slid their daughter into Kagome's arms. Hana let go of her daddy's hair when she looked up at Kagome and cuddled herself into her mommy's arms.

"Oh, now she calms down." Sesshomaru smiled softly at the child.

"She's our little angel, isn't she?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as the baby yawned widely and fell asleep.

"Yes she is…" Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Yes she is."

_**And The End. (Officially) **_


End file.
